The Pack
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: The rein of the Mutants has finally ended. Now super heroes such as the Justice League is on the rise. There is no more room for those born with natural gifts to rein supreme. Tossed into an ever changing world Gambit must carve a new existence for himself. In Gotham City he can be anyone, but he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the dark figure known as Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This is a story I've been working on for a while now. It's been sitting on my computer hidden from the rest of the world. I seriously had to debate with myself whether I wanted to post this story. I think I still might take it down, but the writing style I use in this one is vastly different from my other stories. Oh well, if you're a fan of Gambit and Batman you may/may not like this. _

_Also, I've been reading a lot of the Catwoman New 52 comics. Totally epic! I'm basing the Catwoman from that series on the one in this series. _

_ Please leave me a review. Always appreciated. :)_

**Chapter 1**

Remy's P.O.V. (Past)

There's very little I believe that can be said for what I felt at the time. The X-Men had, literally, been going to shit. Scott was hell bent on their being child soldiers. Logan had gone off to who knows where leaving me in the midst of all this crap. Quite honestly, I was getting ready to quit the team myself. Increasingly the leader of the X-Men had begun to demand I do more questioning things. Tasks that went against my morals when it came to "normal" people.

My main question is this: When did it become "us" vs "them"?

Sure, I had no problem dealing with other mutants. Showing up to scare the occasional mob with my powers. A few spins of my staff, toss down a few fireworks, and pretty much they went running. Now, I never had anything against the usual civilians. Unless a person is holding a gun directly to my head I can pretty much guarantee you safe passage in my presence. I have nothing against you, and you probably have nothing against me. Disregarding the fact I've been told I look like a demon incarnate with my eyes.

Scott had been on the ever increasing war path everyone was against mutants. _Everyone_. I don't mean the usual military people who came knocking at our schools front door. Not even the maniacs who kept trying to reboot old "make your own killing machine programs" like the Weapon X one. I'm talking about just normal people in general he claimed to hate. Guys who worked 9-5 jobs and whose only concern was making another mortgage payment.

I believe that's what ultimately led to his downfall. Scott was beginning to increasingly insist I take out people who, quite normally, we would have saved in the past. With Logan gone I could see a man I once respected beginning to slip away. No one but me dared to step up and scream in his face what we were doing was wrong. I had just been in a fight with Scott over a group of locals who had been getting their families off an island which had dissolved into mutants fighting each other to the death.

I won't go into detail what happened, but I did get a few burns and bruises for my trouble. I was so pissed I turned my back on the man who had once called himself Cyclops and walked away. Trying my best not to land flat on my face as I half slid down the side of a mountain. I had been awake for the last twenty-four hours. Doing nothing but fighting, fleeing, screaming at Scott, and once again fighting. I had nothing to eat and had only a few bottles of water to keep me going. So to say I was exhausted was an understatement.

I was fucking high is what I was.

I'm not sure why I did it. I just remember hearing a distinct roar. Considering the noise pollution due to the explosions down below in the village, the cries coming from my former team further up the mountain, and the Sentinels beginning to descend on the place it was I miracle I heard one distinct noise at all. I froze in my descent to listen again.

After five minutes I began to think I had misheard it. Just as I turned my back I heard the roar again. This time of pain echoing off to my right. Then I heard a curse bit off at the end of another roar. For a moment I had a choice. Pretend I hadn't heard and keep going down, or go investigate.

Considering I was no longer under any form of protection I decided to investigate. I managed to navigate my way to what turned out to be a small cave. I frowned, not sure of what I'd find. I peered inside but still couldn't make out much of anything. On the floor I noticed drops of blood and a smear of blood along the sides. Whoever had come in had been hurt.

"Hello?" I called. Not to smart on my part, but at the time the only thing keeping me from keeling over in exhaustion was knowing I would fall to my death if I closed my eyes. Immediately I heard a low growl and the scrape of what sounded like claws. My heart picked up a beat when I heard that sound. There was only one person I knew in the entire world who could make that sound.

Taking out a card I charged it lighting up the cave. I instantly regretted that decision when a hand lashed out. My wrist was instantly caught in a vicelike grip as I was suddenly dragged forward. My heart jumped up into my throat as I found myself inches away from two amber eyes glaring down at me. My breath came short as I tried to form words but none came.

"I ain't the runt." Sabretooth snarled into my face. At seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of hard muscle, if not more, he is not a man to be messed with. He dwarfed my 6'2 easily and I had to wonder what he meant to do. When last we had met Sabretooth had been locked in a cage with me tormenting him. I actually hadn't even known the man was still _alive_.

"Let me go." I hissed back at him. I think I actually surprised us both. I knew I was scared, and he could probably smell I was terrified. Instead, Sabretooth laughs at me. His deep baritone voice echoing in the small cave. That's when I noticed the blood flowing from several cuts on his body. Why hadn't they healed?

"Sure, as soon as I rip your head off. I'm about as good as dead anyway. Maybe I should take you along with me?" Sabretooth threatens. For some reason, at the time I didn't believe him. I completely doubted his ability to murder me in cold blood. Despite the fact he had been known to kill for far less then someone finding his hiding spot.

"You're hurt, cher. Let me help you." I responded. Again, my voice completely calm. Sabretooth frowns the points of his fangs touching his bottom lip. He could have easily have tossed me down the mountain to my death. We were up high enough that if I started rolling I would be unable to stop myself.

"Why are you suddenly charitable all of a sudden? Huh, Cajun? Or do you just like the runt fucking you from behind that much? It feels good when he buries his claws into you?" Sabretooth snarls. Still, I'm completely unfazed by what he is saying. It's as if my mind has gone beyond meaning for me. I really could care less at this point to be honest.

"Non, but I'm to tired to fight. If you're worried about Scott and the others coming to find me, don't be. They kicked me out."

"When?"

"Just now."

"What'd you do, make-out with Emma Frost?"

"Non, I refused to kill a boat full of innocent people."

Somehow telling Sabretooth at the time felt right. I don't know why I bothered. At the time I could only guess the only reason he had bothered to continue talking to me thus far was because out of pure curiosity. Now satisfied I could all but see the wheels turning in the feral's head. I braced myself imagining him slashing my throat at this point. In my sparring sessions with Logan he's always careful about using his claws. He never pushes as hard as I wish he would, but from time to time I have been cut with them by accident. While the cuts were shallow I can attest they hurt like a bitch. The worst part being Logan's claws are so sharp you don't even feel the cut until nearly five minutes later. Which is why he's probably such an efficient killing machine.

Sabretooth studies me for a long moment. His hand is still wrapped around my wrist. Yet, slowly, he lets go. Then abruptly he sat down and pulled me down along with him. So instead of me looking at him face to face I was now suddenly partly in his lap. He held up his arm in between us and glared at me defiantly.

"Well? You wanted to help me, didn't you?" Sabretooth growls at me. I blink, staring at the damage. Then, with a sigh I take off my trench coat which is already torn to shreds. I'm so tired I can't even rip it into strips.

Sabretooth makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat. He snatches the coat from me with his good hand, and with his fangs rips off a long strip of cloth. He glares at me like I'm stupid when I retrieve the strip. I don't say a thing. I simply take out my last water bottle. I rinse his wounds as best I can before I wrap the makeshift bandage around his arm. Managing to cover up at least the worst of the wounds.

We continue in this fashion for a good half hour. Me tying the bandages around him while he rips my trench coat into strips. At the end of it I'm realizing just how tired I am. My head is drooping and I can barely keep my eyes open. At one point I think Sabretooth was saying something to me. Yet I could only hear the sound of his voice. Unlike Logan's voice, Sabretooth's is extremely deep with an edge to it. Smooth like honey but it makes you want to lean in to listen.

I didn't even want to stand up. I crawled away and found something move under my hand. When I grabbed whatever it was and lifted it up I recognized it as Sabretooth's coat. There was a line of real fur along it and the rest was made of leather. I had never noticed just how soft it was. Despite Sabretooth's increasing annoyance with me I yawned and lay down on that soft coat. Drawing it around me tiredly strangely satisfied. I liked not giving a shit about anything. It was nice.

I know I slept for a long time. It was one of the first times since I ever slept so deep. The only other times when Logan would lay beside me. His strong arms wrapped around me as he snored in my ear. When I woke back up I couldn't figure out why it was so dark. Only to realize with a shock it was night outside. I was in a cave with the elusive Sabretooth, and I was sleeping with his coat wrapped around me.

When I moved I felt an arm tighten around my waist. So that part of my dream hadn't been a lie. I was pulled back down against a warm chest. I heard the scrape of claws along stone and felt a body shift next to mine. Reaching down I felt around in my pocket for a card. I had so few left it was a miracle I hadn't lost any more of them. Drawing it out I charged the card giving me some light to see by.

Sabretooth was right beside me. His makeshift bandages stained with dried blood. He had pushed himself up on one elbow when I had moved. With a shock I realized he must have been sleeping beside me the whole time. I felt my mouth go dry as I tried to think of what to say. When my card lit up the feral bared his fangs at me. Reaching up he covered my hand in his hiding the light. I felt the prick of his claws along my wrist. Felt a thrill go through my body at the thought he had been lying beside me in the dark.

"Thanks for stealing my damn coat." Sabretooth growled his breath washing over me. I shivered, realizing how cold it must have gotten. I looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw stars out over the ocean. It was completely silent outside. When I felt a tug on the coat I yanked back refusing to give it up.

"Non, get your own!"

"It is mine, you ass. Give it back."

"Non, you tore mine to shreds. This is my payment."

"You offered to help me. How the hell is that my damn fault you don't carry around a first aid kit?"

"How the hell does your healing factor go on the fritz that you have to hideout in a cave? Besides, the cold won't bother you. Logan told me you walked around in sub-zero weather before buck naked."

"Not willingly!"

"Non, the coat is mine."

"Fine, but if you get shot because someone thinks your me it ain't my fault." Sabretooth snapped at me. Now, this was a man who could easily lift a ton if he needed too. Instead he yanked at his coat a final time before he stood up. Leaving me on the floor as he ventured outside into the open air. I pulled the coat around my shoulders as I stood up. Sabretooth's coat dragged on the floor as I followed after him unsure of what else to do.

Outside there was nothing but night sky and ocean. The water had become so still it was hard to determine where the stars started and the sea ended. Below us I could see a few dim fires from the day's battle beginning to burn out. Here and there I spotted dark masses which I assumed were pieces of Sentinels which had been destroyed. Cast about like broken building blocks as in front of me a man who should have killed me a while ago surveyed the damage.

He didn't say a word. Didn't even look at me. Sabretooth simply sniffed the wind and then began to make his way down the mountain. He moved easily in this environment. I skidded after him not wishing to be left behind. The thought of being alone actually scared me. I didn't know why I did. I suppose I had grown so used to always being in a group. Someone always having my back I never had anything to worry about.

We continued our journey in silence. Not once did Sabretooth turn around to offer me assistance. Neither did he stop me from trailing after him like a lost puppy. I'm still not sure why he didn't tell me to at least leave him alone. Maybe in some weird, strange way he's lonely too.

Eventually we came to the bottom of the mountain. I continued to follow his dark silhouette my eyes trained for anyone who might come out of the dark to finish us off. I hadn't managed to get a good look at Sabretooth's wounds by the light of my card. By the way he moved though the feral man seemed perfectly fine. From time to time I actually found myself shivering despite his thick coat I had taken. I had hitched it up higher to wrap around myself, but a chill had begun to set in. A wind blowing in from the beach doing nothing to help.

I found I actually missed sleeping in that small cave. Why Sabretooth had chosen to wrap his arm around my waist I had no idea. Some instinct, perhaps, to seek out a mate? Logan had told me from time to time he was hit with a sudden need to mate. Usually it didn't matter to him who it was. He explained it to me that it really all just boiled down to it being a warm body or not. He never did rape, mind you, but I know there were times when I slept with the Wolverine it was just for a release. I used him in the same way a lot of the time. Easier that way for the both of us.

Come to think of it, I think it was the same way for Sabretooth. The need to have a release now and again. I remember one time when the feral had gone missing beneath the abandoned subway tunnels of New York City. He had kidnapped a girl to make his mate, but somehow she had gotten away. Logan later told me he thinks the girl may have just been allowed to leave. Somewhere deep in Sabretooth's head there must have been a mental switch that had been flicked on. The girl had escaped scared and crying, but there hadn't been a scratch on her. Sabretooth hadn't even laid a hand on her.

Imagine my surprise when Sabretooth led me to a hidden dock. I had been so tired before I hadn't even noticed it was there. A boat had been tied to it for who knows how long. When he got on board I hesitated for a second. When he began to untie the boat I took my cue and got on as well. Not even sparing me a glance Sabretooth started the engine and off we went.

I can't say how long we rode in that boat. At some point I think I may have fallen asleep again. My mind filled with thoughts about where we were headed. Where I was headed. Where would I go after we landed? I certainly couldn't go back to the mansion, but thankfully I had nothing worth going back for. Everything of sentimental value I had could literally be boiled down to a picture in my wallet and a pair of dog tags I wore around my neck. Technically, I shouldn't have taken them. Logan had left them on the dresser however in his bedroom. I had gone in there a week after he had been gone.

Seeing the dog tags just lying there I couldn't help myself. I guess at the time I felt angry. Betrayed even that he wouldn't say anything to me. He could have at least told me whatever it is we had was over. But Logan once told me he was a coward. He hated good-byes. So did I, for that matter, but at least I was man enough to let the person I was with know how it was going to end.

I guess I still cared about the damn man. Considering I wore his dog tags wherever I went. With a start I woke back up. I wondered what had woken me until I realized the boat had stopped moving. I blinked, sitting up in the boat as I looked around. Sabretooth was completely gone. There was no sign of him. When I took out a card and charged it to give myself some light I saw remains of the makeshift bandages I had put on Sabretooth. They were scattered all over the place.

"Someone healed up fast." I muttered to myself. Again, I felt this sense of complete peace come over me. I frowned when I noticed a series of deep scratches on the bottom of the boat. I knelt down on the deck of the boat to get a better look. Then realized with a shock I was looking at a message written in a spidery hand:

_Keep the coat, Cajun. Don't follow me. From here on out you're on your own. –S_

As if he needed to sign the message. Force of habit, perhaps? Regardless I shook my head. The entire affair to damn weird for me to dwell on. I raised my head eyes narrowed as I looked at the place I was docked at. A few yards away I saw a highlighted billboard. Paint peeling off it as it rotted in its moorings. I frowned, studying the sign intently.

"Gotham Bay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This chapter is for Blackie. _

**Chapter 2**

Remy's P.O.V. (Present – Five Years Later)

I have only one thing to say for Gotham City: Crime.

Crime in the streets, crime in the billionaires who mingle in the forty story skyscrapers to party, and even down in the sewers. Times have changed the world over. I should know, I've witnessed it. No longer is it all about the mutant uprising. Now it's all about helping out your fellow man. Fighting off an alien invasion, taking down evil dictators, and other crap. All for the "greater good of humanity" my ass!

I actually spent a few months in Metropolis. I witnessed Superman when he first came onto the scene. I smell a scam, but who knows. The guy might be the real deal. I still think he's just some sort of decoy. A bigger than life hero for the people world over to cheer for. Who doesn't like a good guy who stands for love, peace, freedom, and apple pie all wrapped into an overbearing package? I'll tell you one thing. Superman represents America perfectly. To strong for his own good and feels he's always in the right because of his power.

I was doing good in Metropolis for a while, actually. Taking on odd jobs and slipping in and out of places without hardly anyone noticing me. I didn't want to stay in Gotham City for to long. It felt as if the city were rotting down to her foundations. I'm no hero, but man the shit I saw in there was depressing. Now with all these "super" villians coming out of the woodwork people like me were a rare breed. Why the hell did these guys with their superpowers think it was actually smart to blow up the fucking bank? Then they have the audacity to get mad when Superman comes flying in to stop them.

When I got to close a brush with being caught by the big man himself I decided to book it. I headed to Central City where I was sure Quicksilver was. He was the son of Magneto, and while I never liked the guy personally, I thought he might have an idea of where Logan might be. Quicksilver and Logan had been friends after a fashion. I assumed Quicksilver had ditched his old persona in favor of calling himself the Flash. However, when I got there I was once again disappointed. While the guy did indeed have super speed he wasn't Quicksilver. To young, his skin was white and not tanned liked Quicksilver's was, and he was actually _nice_.

So again I left and continued my search for about a year. On the airwaves I began to hear about guys like Batman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, and even a Martian from Mars. I actually almost got into a fight with the Green Lantern. He was coming down on me while I was in the process of making off with some jewelry worth $50,000 a pop. Thankfully some guy calling himself Sinestro attacked though and I was able to get away. After that I got even quieter.

Now it's almost to easy. I seemed to be the only criminal who didn't feel the need to make an entrance every time I stole something. Most thieves now were hackers and laundered money from people. Hacking into the internet and switching money the digital way. I could never do that. While I'm not stupid, I like to think of myself as a man of action. Hands-on with everything I do.

I gave up my search when the Justice League came around. I have no idea what had happened with the Avengers. Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, had gone missing. Captain America had disappeared as well. I had actually made an attempt to get into contact with Nick Fury. Begging him to give me some lead as to Logan's whereabouts, but it was useless. For Fury's part he did make an effort to help me. Said he felt bad for all the times he had used Logan. Felt guilty about how SHIELD had turned out. One day the calls just stopped coming.

The Fantastic Four just one day up and disappeared as well. I think they went into hiding and decided to blend in. Or maybe someone found a way to cure The Thing. I don't know. Once the announcement was made that the Justice League was here to protect Earth I knew it was over. Everyone had swept the entire mutant fiasco, all this fighting over the X-gene, had been swept under the carpet. An ugly stain on the history of humanity scrubbed clean. A foot-note in the history books about a couple of freaks with powers who died out.

Into the second year of this new age I started to become desperate. Some part of me hated being alone again. I even risked going to New Orleans to see if my old coup was still there. The people who had raised me were either dead or missing. The Guild of Thieves and the Guild of Assassins had finally killed each other off. There wasn't even anyone left to tell me I was technically exiled from the city.

Hell, I even looked for Sabretooth. I didn't care if he killed me on the spot. I just wanted to know I wasn't the only mutant alive. Yet each lead I got turned up dry. Finally, when the third year hit I gave it all up. If there were other mutants out there they weren't coming out into the open. Or they were like me. Completely alone and having no idea there was another like them out there.

That, or I had to accept the fact I was the only mutant left alive.

I looked into the X-Men, but they had been killed off. Even the kids. I left with a true sense of loss. I told myself now was the time I either committed suicide or made something of my life. Eventually, I just ended up going back to Gotham City. She was a city of freaks. Accidents who should never have happened. Crime so rampant even the GCPD was corrupt. To see an honest cop was about as rare as finding a diamond out on the street.

So I turned my back on that part of my life. Put on a pair of sports sunglasses to hide my eyes, and commenced to being a professional thief. Yet I still wore Logan's dog tags. Somehow, I could never bring myself to throw them away. On my bad days I would drink myself blind trying to forget all that I had lost. Wishing Sabretooth had either finished me off or taken me along with him. I cursed Logan's name out, screamed at the walls, and then would pass out. I'm not prone to violence even when I'm out of my mind, but I sure as hell was depressed.

At some point I finally began to get over it. Either that or I buried it so deep I just stopped noticing the stabbing pain in my chest. I buckled down and got to work building up my own nest. Doing jobs where I could in order to gather money. Eventually, I began to venture out onto the streets again. Usually stopping to talk to the hookers and charming them into giving me some information. More than a few times I had to intervene when their pimps got a bit too rough. I lost count of how many men I sent to the hospital with broken bones.

I developed a bit of a reputation out on the streets. Pretty soon women were coming to me for help. Telling me who was beating on who and if I stepped in to intervene, there might be a little something in it for me. Pretty soon it boiled down too me even taking care of runaway kids. They came out of nowhere begging for cash, drugs, and at times even sex. I declined the last two, but I really couldn't help myself when they got themselves into binds. I never gave any of the kids more than twenty bucks at a time. But kids were my weak spot. Always had been. So were women who needed help, for that matter.

While it wasn't what I had imagined, it was more than I could hope for. I managed to earn a living scamming the drug dealers and pimps. Most of the time I gave the money back to the women. I took twenty percent for myself even though I could have taken more. Hell, they _offered_ to give me half. While I was tempted I backed off. Blood money was one thing I refused to take. The only reason I even accepted the twenty percent was because I actually needed it to scrape by.

Hey, a guy has to eat.

Eventually word got around about a guy calling himself "Gambit". I doubt anyone recognized the name. Even among the X-Men I had been on the down low. My reputation wasn't well known even when I had been a world wanted mutant. I watched the rumors and I got careful. I kept my face hidden and never, ever, let anyone see my real eyes. I always wore my sunglasses even at night. My reputation on the streets however is if a guy was beating on his women to hard, or a kid needed a place to crash "Gambit" would be willing to help. Prices were negotiable.

By the fifth year I had come to accept my role. Despite all the shit I had to wade through I had managed to stay under the radar. Not even Batman came after me. If he knew of me the man apparently didn't seem to care. Hell, I was doing his work for him. I'd like to keep it that way though. Me never seeing him.

One night I managed to get a decent job. A good score. One that involved just swiping a few rare gems from a private collection. I felt a small thrill because the payout was going to be huge. Standing on the rooftop across from the penthouse I was about to break into I smoked a cigarette. A bad habit I could never quite kick.

I was waiting for the idiot to leave. A stockbroker who had managed to make it huge. I watched patiently as the man continued to gaze over his babies. Admiring them in their glass cases as he packed up. I watched from my point as he set his alarm, and then finally walked out the door. Still, I waited for another hour just to be sure he had left. When I was sure he was gone I made my move.

It was easy for me to get from the rooftop to the penthouse. All my training in the Danger Room had paid off in the end. I could twirl in mid-air and catch myself faster than a trapeze artist. My instincts honed by one of the best there is with the endless sparring matches. I still kept up my old training, but with no one to spar with I had to wonder if I was going soft. Another reason for why I sought out a partner. One with at least a skill set as good as mine, if not better.

I came in through the roof. An old trick, but one these rich types still don't seem to get. It wasn't hard for me to pass by the alarms and to get in. Bag in hand I was ready for a night of raiding. An easy run if I got in and out fast. While I had never seen Batman save for on TV I wasn't fond of meeting the guy in person. He was known from stopping high class criminals to lowly pick-pockets. Best not to risk catching the guy's eye.

Then I saw _her_.

She must have slipped in when I wasn't looking. Probably from the opposite side of the building through the bedroom window. How did I know this? Because I had considered taking that route myself to get in. The only reason I didn't simply because I didn't want to have to bother climbing in through a window.

We saw each other at the same time. Her emerald eyes snapped up to lock with mine. Thankfully, I had made a habit of wearing my sunglasses. I froze where I was in the hallway leading into where the jewels were. She had already been in the process of putting them in a bag. She had goggles on which hid her features and for this I was glad. I didn't want to see her face. I didn't want to know there was another person behind the mask.

"Why, good evening, Cherie." I said easily. I gave her a coy smile as I took a step forward. I had heard of this woman, but I had never seen her until then. I believe she went by the name Catwoman on the streets. I could see why. Dressed all in tight black leather she even had cat ears. Reaching down she snapped out her whip which had been curled around her waist like a tail.

"Hello there, precious. I wasn't expecting company." Catwoman responded easily. Good, she kept her calm just like I was. I saw the subtle way her sublime body shifts ready to lash out at me.

"Neither was I, Cherie. I had no idea such a gorgeous woman would be showing up at the party. And me without my suit." I replied easily. I took out my Bo staff and twirled it between my fingers as it extended to its full length. I saw the corner of her eye twitch at this small show. Despite our relaxed postures we were both on edge. Showing off our weapons and weighing whether we wanted to risk getting into a fight.

"I have to say, honey, you snooze you lose. In this case you sneezed with your eyes shut. What are you going to do with that little stick of yours? Spank me with it?" Catwoman mocked me. I noted how she began to step off to the side. Acting as if she were simply checking me out. I copied her movement by going in the opposite direction. Pawning a card out I kept hidden in my sleeve ready to charge at a moment's notice.

"Non, but I could be tempted to be beaten with that whip of yours."

"You like it kinky?"

"I like a lot of things. Perhaps you and I can work something out?"

"Not likely. You don't have anything I like. What man grows his hair that long?"

"The kind who likes it yanked. I don't mind when a lady likes to stroke me."

"Selling yourself out, are you?"

"A pretty boy like me has to get by somehow. You don't _really_ think I keep myself looking this good just so the cameras can't see me?"

We tossed the banter back and forth for a few minutes. I could see the frustration in Catwoman's eyes when she caught on I was reading her moves. When she tried to step towards an escape I moved subtly to block her. If I took a step to close to her she snapped her whip at my feet to make me back off. It was an intense standoff that, let's face it, neither of us was going to win. Neither was I willing to back off with at least some of the take. I had long ago blown the rest of the cash I had gotten. Not at the gambling tables, but helping a few lady friends get their lives together and move on. That shit is expensive, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. I know what it's like to live out on the streets wondering where your next meal will come from.

"Mind telling me your name? I don't remember ever seeing you around." Catwoman said her voice dropping to a seductive whisper. Of course, I wasn't falling for it. While the woman is gorgeous I'm not some horny teenager off the streets. I raised an eyebrow but continued to keep my distance. I needed that money badly. I hadn't eaten in at least three days.

"Non, I'll keep that to myself. Tell you what, Cherie. Obviously neither of us wants to call in the guard dogs to be barking at our heels. Why don't we split the take fifty-fifty? We both walk away with a pile of cash to roll in and no bruises. What do you say?" I asked her with an easy grin. Hoping to charm her into handing over the gems.

Suffice to say it didn't go over as I imagined it would. Catwoman returned my easy grin with one of her own, but her hand was already moving. Just as her whip was flying through the air I had already started moving. Snapping my Bo staff up and slamming it down towards her. Well, the woman was agile I'll say that much. She easily dodged my hit, but I hadn't been aiming to hurt her. Whether she knew this or not at the time I had no idea.

Catwoman was already pulling away snapping her whip back for another hit. I snatched up a handful of jewels and shoved them into my pocket. Pulling up the zipper swiftly as I launched myself off the stand and went into a roll. I heard the crack of the whip above my head as I leapt back to my feet. Reaching out I bashed one of the alarms in with my staff. The blaring sounds filling the once silent penthouse. Already I could hear the pounding of boots as the stockbrocker's guard dogs came running towards us.

"Thanks, kitty cat!" I called over my shoulder. I already heard Catwoman letting out a string of expletives as I made my way to the window. Charging my card I threw it at the glass. The explosion went off and I flew out into the open night.

Spinning in mid-air I saw a black shape leap out of the broken window a moment later. Charging my staff I snapped it out and smacked a passing railing. Slowing down my fall enough to grab it and pull myself up. Above me I heard Catwoman land as well hanging by her whip. Our eyes met for a split second before I was already taking off like a bullet.

I grabbed the edge of the railing and jumped down. Repeating my trick twice before I hit the ground. It was one Logan had helped me to perfect if I ever got caught on the top of a building. Already I knew Catwoman was coming after me no doubt pissed I had stolen some of her take. Usually I would have moved on, but like I said I needed the cash. I needed to build up my reputation as a master thief and start rolling in some big numbers. I was sick and tired of being out on the streets. Sure, I would still be on the run and hiding. But most of my contacts and resources had dried up leaving me to start all over from scratch.

My legs were already cramping by the time I reached the ground. I forced my tired body to keep moving though. Grabbing onto my bike I was already taking off from the alleyway while haphazardly shoving my helmet on as I pulled out onto the road. My hands were sweating on the handlebars as above me I heard a few gunshots go off. I bit the inside of my cheek hoping Catwoman was out of the line of fire.

I kept driving without looking back. My heart pounding in my chest with the thrill of what I had just done. Quite honestly a part of me felt like it was old times. Nearly getting caught as I made my getaway. Knowing I had to cover my own ass or else face being locked up. I even looked behind me to see if I was being followed, but I didn't see anyone. Then it hit me.

I'm still alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Remy's P.O.V. (Present)

About a week went by without any incident. I saw on the news the theft had been noticed. They blamed it on Catwoman which helped me save face. At the same time though I knew the woman would come back to haunt me. No doubt she was pissed as hell about almost being caught. My stunt with the alarm had risked both of us. At the same time though I couldn't think of anything else to do. I had wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

The gems netted me quite a bit of money. A nice lump sum I could live off for a while if I spent it carefully. I took out an alias and got myself a nice high rise apartment. I paid the rent and utilities off for a whole year first thing. The landowner didn't speak a word of protest. I lied I was a college student living off of mommy and daddy's dime while they were traveling in Europe. Despite being in my mid-thirties I could still pass for a man in his early twenties. If the landowner suspected I was older than I said I was he didn't say so. Just took the cash and left me to my privacy.

Another week and I was out on the job again. A quick milk run which netted me a couple thousand. Small change, but I wasn't complaining. Anything to build up a little nest egg I could draw on. Despite keeping a low profile Catwoman found me.

When I saw her again it wasn't out on the town. I had gone back to my apartment tired and worn out. I'd spent half an hour out hiding with an aching side after having slammed into a wall when I had been making my escape. I already knew there would be a huge bruise when I woke up in the morning. So I wasn't really on my guard when I came home. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed the scratches on the keyhole which meant someone had picked the lock.

As soon as I closed to the door to my apartment I knew something wasn't right. Everything looked the same, but immediately I thought someone must have come in. I froze with my back against the door. My eyes narrowed as I flicked my eyes left and right. Reaching out I tried the light switch. It came on but I wasn't ready for the blow.

All I heard was a sharp crack before the whip hit the side of my face. I doubt she was aiming to throw my glasses off, but her whip happened to land right on the side of my sunglasses. I heard the crackle of breaking plastic before suddenly my sunglasses went flying off. One of the lenses skidding across the floor as I spun. Raising my arm to catch the whip from getting at my face again as with my other hand I drew my Bo staff. Going into a partial crouch to avoid being pulled off balance.

Catwoman frowned at my resistance as she yanked on her whip. I gritted my teeth but withstood the pressure. Another trick in the book Logan had taught me. If you're ever grabbed with some kind of rope become a dead weight. Bend your knees and lean back a bit. If you're standing upright when someone snags you that raises your center of gravity making it easier for them to topple you. In a crouch your center of gravity is lower and it makes it harder for them to pull you down.

"You're smart." Catwoman said. Her pull went lax but still she glared at me. I could tell she was frustrated with the fact I had resisted.

"Well, Cherie, you almost had me. If that makes you feel better. Did you drop in to ask for a glass of milk?" I asked her. I undid the whip from around my arm and dropped it. Catwoman frowned at my compliance. Quite honestly, I couldn't bring myself to fight the woman. It was so rare to meet another master thief like myself now a days I felt it would be wrong if I fought her. In the back of my mind I knew this could probably end very badly for me.

"No, but I had some wine. I hope you don't mind." She answered coolly. Indeed, I saw by the open bottle and glass she had indeed helped herself to some decent white wine I had stolen on one of my runs. Nothing expensive, mind you, but seeing it sitting on the table I had decided to bring it along with me.

"Look, Cherie, believe it or not I don't want to fight you."

"Scared you'll hurt my pretty face?"

"More along the lines I'm scared you'll hurt mine. Not that I haven't dealt with claws being buried in my back before." I responded with an easy smile. You would think after five years I'd be over the Wolverine by now. But no, to this day that wound still hurts.

"So, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The money."

"You need it?"

"It wasn't yours to take."

"Catwoman, you're a thief. Saying I stole from you is like claiming the sky is blue. Completely useless and its bound to happen. Besides, I don't even have it." I say to her. Which actually isn't a complete lie. I put the money I had gotten into the apartment and then a few bank accounts. The rest had gone to helping out another few of my lady friends. Just yesterday I actually bought a few plane tickets for a few runaways so they could get back home.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" I ask her. There's a bit of challenge in my voice now. I'm tired, pissed off. Catwoman frowns at my change of tone, but it's obvious even to her I'm in no mood to fight. This is probably not something she was expecting. Anger, perhaps, on my part. Maybe she was counting on me attacking her so she had a reason to beat my face in.

"Gambit, right? I've heard rumors about you from the working girls. You're some type of pimp, aren't you? Living off of their hard earned cash?" Catwoman asks me. There's a hard edge to her voice now. This time I look at her in surprise. So, she had been doing her homework.

"Non, I don't take any of their money unless I absolutely have too. And if we're going down that route, I actually protect those girls. They come to me. Not the other way around."

"You ever lay a hand on any of them?"

"No I don't. I think any man who beats up on a woman who can't defend herself is despicable. I'm a lot of things, Cherie, but being cruel isn't one of them." I snap at her. The corner of her mouth flickers. She's struck a nerve with me. Damn, I need to watch my words.

"You don't even accept…favors?" She asks me quietly. I sigh, wondering how long she is going to keep this up.

"Non, not even those. I've been tempted if that's what you're getting at. But I've never been that type of man." I answer her honestly. I've been with quite a few women before, but I rather have a preference for men. Catwoman frowns at my answer no doubt wondering what game I'm playing with her.

"Oh, so you're one of _those_. That explains a lot about you."

"Yeah, a shame I haven't snagged a sugar daddy yet. I'm wild in bed." I reply. I see a slight twinkle in her eye and know she wants to laugh. I don't think she expected to hear that from me.

"I like your eyes. Part of your persona? Kind of corny considering the glasses." She says with a nod of her head. I glance at my sunglasses which have all but been broken beyond repair. I shrug my shoulders as I go into the kitchen. She tenses when I come close, but she allows me to walk right up to the counter where she's at. I pour myself a glass of wine. I notice the imprint of lipstick on the rim.

"How did you track me here? I know it was a big take, but it can't have been that bad. You made off with most of it if I remember correctly."

"I got cut short with that stunt you pulled. We could have both been caught."

"From what I've heard, you usually prefer the situation gets a little hot. Or am I wrong? Your name shows up in the papers far to often, Cherie. If you're not careful Batman is going to catch you." I answer. I take a small sip of wine. I watch her face to see if she laced my drink. I see no reaction, but regardless I set it aside. I only drank enough to wet my lips. Stupid, I know, but some part of me felt a bit reckless.

"You weren't very hard to find. A lot of those working gals you visit have quite a bit to say about you. Be lucky you keep your hands clean. A lot of them are quite fond of you." Catwoman says crossing her legs. Relaxing as it becomes obvious I'm not her enemy. I don't know why I'm allowing myself to trust her. But it can't hurt to be on good terms with the other top thief in town.

"What'd they say about me?"

"I'm not sure what to make of you. They asked me not to hurt you to much. I thought maybe you were scamming them and living it all big. I didn't imagine you would live in a place like this." Catwoman snorts waving her hand at my small apartment.

"What's wrong with it? I'm one man, Cherie, I don't need an entire mansion." I point out. Which is true.

I'm actually rather proud of my apartment. I didn't have much furniture in it at the time. Just a queen sized bed with a soft mattress. A couch which curved around the big screen TV I had bought. The only really expensive thing I had invested in on a whim. The only ever thing worth of any value in the place was my laptop, and I kept that hidden.

"Because it makes it harder for me to hate you." Catwoman says wrinkling her nose at me. I offer her a sly grin, but don't say anything.

"I know, don't you hate it when you go to kick some dick in the balls only to find out they're a decent guy? What in the world was I thinking? I should go steal candy from a baby right now. Maybe bake some kittens in pie while I'm at it." I suggest quirking an eyebrow at her. Catwoman glares at me but I can see I'm having an effect on her. I wet my lips with the whine again. Ten minutes have gone by and still nothing has happened.

"You owe me that money."

"I don't owe you shit."

"You will when I start scratching those weird eyes of yours out."

"Really? And here I thought you and I were having a moment."

Catwoman holds her hand up. On her gloves are needle sharp claws on each end. They hover only inches from my face, but it doesn't faze me. I've been in the same situation when I had foot long adamantium claws hovering above my head. I probably should have been scared. Or at least shoved her away. Protected myself in some fashion, but I didn't. Maybe it was the fool in me. Being alone for so long I wanted a relationship with someone. A friend, no matter what strings attached.

We stood like that for a few minutes. Her gaze locked on mine as I calmly continued to sip the whine. I was glad it wasn't laced. If it had been I would have been out cold on the floor. I was actually tempted to reach up and press her hand to my cheek. I didn't though. A woman like her has probably seen a lot of crap just like I have. If I tried to touch her without her permission I would end up with a lot worse than a few scrapes on my cheek.

"You've got balls, _Gambit_." Catwoman finally admits lowering her hand. She reaches down and takes the wine glass from me. Taking a sip as she gazes at me through her goggles. I can't tell what colors her eyes are, but they are captivating.

"Told you I wasn't a bad guy. Let me guess, you blew your take and now you need another job?" I ask her. Catwoman makes a face at me but it's pretty obvious. Now I understand. Maybe that's why she didn't scratch my eyes out. She was hoping to scare a bit of cash out of me, but she didn't expect what those working women said about me to be true.

"You have a fence?" She asks me. A fence is sort of the middle man. They sell off the take, and look into jobs. Usually I work through them too to keep me apart from my clients. But a lot more often I have a direct dealing with them. I just pretend I'm someone else when we're talking over the phone.

"Maybe. I'm not giving out any names though. Why should I let you in on my takes?"

"Because I have connections. I know certain people who know certain _people_."

"Why can't these same _people_ help you get a job?"

"I can make things go bad for you, you know. I managed to find your apartment." Catwoman points out to me. I frown, but she made a good point. The information alone would be worth a nice lump of cash if given to the right people. I knew there must have been some other way she managed to find me. Despite how easy it may seem to track me through the women I helped I'm not wet behind the ears. I cover my tracks pretty well.

"Alright, you've got me in a corner. I'll admit that. But do you really want me to be your enemy?" I ask her. I didn't say it like you would a threat. It was just an honest question.

Catwoman doesn't answer me right away. She looks me up and down taking measure of me. I'm new in town as far as she knows. I'm not some shmuck she can just beat around though either. I can hold my own in a fight if need be. At this point I'm refusing to back down. That, and the sad fact was I had nowhere else to go. Threatening me might get her some extra cash for a short period of time, but like me she probably lives from take to take. Either that or her fence got found out.

"Okay, big boy. I'll back off for now. I want in on any jobs you take though."

"I suppose you and I can work something out." I say pretending to sound reluctant. I can see she's frustrated her threat didn't quite work as she had hoped. She was getting what she wanted, but we both knew I was giving in only because I wanted too.

"Fifty-fifty."

"Non, bullshit."

"You offered the last time!"

"Yeah, when I thought I was going to be suddenly filled with lead. Twenty-eighty."

"Hell no! I can't make a living off that! Forty-sixty.

"What do you think this is? Non, twenty-eighty."

"That's not how bartering works, you ass. I can give your position away anytime."

"Non, you can't expect to make that much if you're working through me and my fence." I snap at her. Catwoman gives me a hard look taking measure of me. I know she wants to push me for more cash. The question is, how desperate is she for it? How badly does she need it?

"Thirty-seventy if it's a joint operation. Forty-sixty if I'm on my own. I get a bonus at the end of each month too. That's my final offer." Catwoman snaps at me reluctantly. I cluck my tongue pretending to be considering her offer. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to hustle me for more cash.

"Fair enough. You have yourself a deal. The bonus will based off how much the takes were. _I'll _decide how much they are. Since you like to get into firefights so much. Draw to much attention to yourself and don't expect to get that much." I say to her. Catwoman frowns at me, but nods her head reluctantly.

"You like to keep things quiet, huh? No wonder you live alone."

"You're more than welcome to stay the night." I tease her. Of course, I would never have sex with this woman. Catwoman chuckles her eyes twinkling at me. I can tell she can't stand the sight of me. Not because she hates me, but due to the fact she's starting to like me.

"Deal?" She asks holding out her hand. I grin, and reach out and shake her hand. I feel the prick of her claws on my wrist.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victor's P.O.V. (Past)

When I abandoned the Cajun I meant to leave it at that. He had taken my coat and passed out on the deck of the boat. I scratched out a message in the wood before I made my escape. He never said a word about me holding him in the cave. A part of me wishes he had. With his warm body pressed against mine I was sorely tempted to take him then and there. The need to mate made my blood run hot whenever I thought of him. I knew he had been with the runt a couple of times. When Logan disappeared into the wind though it became pretty clear the Cajun was looking for him.

I'm actually shocked the runt never came back for his dog tags. Unless something happened to him. Which it probably did unless he went deep into hiding. I didn't bother looking for him. The runt and I had been at it for decades. If he wanted to go seclude himself in a cave somewhere with a pack of wolves he was more than welcome too.

Me? I was tired. So tired of it all. I probably should have brought the Cajun along with me. But I was a killer. A murderer. I had nothing to offer him except more pain. Hell, I didn't even know if he would live to say daylight again if he stayed with me. The beast in me had begun to take over even when I tried to suppress him. That part of me wanted to lock the thief up. Keeping him chained up somewhere for easy convenience.

I'm a sick, sadistic bastard. I know that. I actually seriously considered going that route. Keeping the swamp rat in a hidden room somewhere. Locked up in the dark with no human interaction. The only person he would ever see would be me. Push him down on a stinking mattress and taking him then and there. Devouring his flesh as he tried to resist me and then gave in. Letting out a shout of fury or anguish, I can't tell which I like best. His fingers digging into my back as I force him to come on a wave of painful pleasure. Only to repeat the process endlessly until I'm sated.

The Cajun would go limp after each session. Covered in bruises from our forced couplings. His red on black eyes hooded as he gazes up at me. Knowing there's no hope of him ever escaping. He's only alive because I say he is. Yet he's addicted to it. This release I give him when I come to visit him. I would control every aspect of his life. If he's hungry he can only eat from my plate. I imagine his soft lips brushing over my fingers as I press a morsel of food to his lips. Watching him eat it slowly, carefully. Wondering if he really has the permission to take this nourishment I'm giving him.

It sends a thrill through me when I think of him like that. At others I'm disgusted I would ever consider doing such a thing. As soon as I abandoned the Cajun I made a phone call. That's the other reason I didn't want to bring Remy along with me. Remy, hm, when did I switch over to a first name basis with him? Who the hell names their kid Remy? Isn't that a girl's name?

Well, anyway, I made the fucking phone call. An old scientist I knew back way in the day. I told him I needed my "medicine" to so speak. He asked if I was sure and that it might possibly kill me. I told him yes, I did in fact need it. When I showed up at his lab several weeks later I was nearly out of my mind.

"Are you sure about this, Sabretooth?" The old geezer asked me. In his wheelchair the man could barely get around. I bared my fangs at him as he handed over the killer cocktail. He only frowned at my reaction as he shook his head at me.

"Will it work?"

"It should. These are highly specialized bacteria which should suppress your immune system. You'll still have a healing factor, but on a much lower level. It also targets part of your brain which has to deal with aggression. So you'll still have most of your feral abilities. I suggest being careful though. Get shot in the head and you'll most likely be dead." The good doctor told me. I nodded my head and gazed at the liquid in the vial. It looked like freaking sewage water.

"Well, cheers to a fucked up future." I growled. Tilting my head back I swallowed the entire vial. To my shock it tasted like absolutely nothing. I blinked, waiting for something to happen. After ten minutes I frowned and looked at the doctor.

"Did it work?" I ask him. The doctor sighs and looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Yes, it's working. You can think clearly, can't you? You're not going to suddenly keel over in pain. At the most you should feel slightly nauseous, but that will only last for a couple of hours. This should last you for about a month. I loaded the recipe into your phone on an RTF file. Try not to lose it." The doctor snapped at me.

There was nothing more he would do for me. Despite my threats the doctor knew I wasn't going to risk killing him. I had already forwarded the money to his account and he had already given me enough of the batch to last me for six months. So I took it and went back to my hotel room. To be honest, the doctor turned out to be right. I felt a bit dizzy in the head and decided to lay down in bed for a nap. When I woke up I felt perfectly fine. I began to wonder if there had been any real change until with a shock I realized for the first time in weeks I was able to think clearly.

Getting up I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair had begun to grow longer and I didn't see much of a reason to cut it. I still had my fangs, my claws, and for the most part appeared to look like myself. I held up my hand and gazed down at each of my inch long claws. Then I made a shallow cut on my arm.

The blood welled up hitting my senses. I waited for the inevitable rage which always consumed me. Waiting to see if it would come from behind and completely overtake my senses. Yet still nothing happened. The cut didn't close up. I continued to bleed for a few more minutes before the flow naturally stopped. When I picked at the dried blood a fresh crimson stream started up again.

I sat down on the edge of the toilet seat in complete shock. For nearly a century and a half I had been looking for an answer. A way to master this beast inside me. Now here it was. In the form of a small vial which, if I took once a month, would continue to do its work. Some type of specialized bacteria or some shit in the vial fought down my natural healing abilities. I'm not quite sure how it worked, but all I did know was that it did.

Getting up I walked into my bedroom. Shoving open the sliding glass door and stepping out onto the balcony. I don't remember the wind ever smelling so fresh. I closed my eyes and relished the breeze blowing in from the ocean. Tasted the salt on my tongue as a delicious shiver went through my body. It was as if I had been born again into this same skin.

No one knew what it's like. To be me. To have this ever controlling rage in the back of your head. The runt never understood it. I doubt he ever will. Yet as I stood there for the first time I could actually enjoy my mutant abilities for what they were. To experience the world in all its rich colors I wondered why I had never opened my eyes up to it before.

Sabretooth had finally been put to rest. It was Victor Creed's turn now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victor's P.O.V. (Present)

I never knew such happiness.

I accessed all of my accounts. Drew deeply on the funds and resources I had not touched literally in years. Hired a team of lawyers to establish an identity for me. Within two months I had a pretty lady who had become my executive assistant. Dressed sharply and with a firm tongue she saw to it all my assets were transferred, invested, and thus protected.

I ditched the old life I had once led. Gone were my days of dashing through the woods half mad. Notions of bringing down the X-Men and Logan banished from my mind. I actually scoff now I had ever been such a wild creature. Where once I may have torn the carcass of a deer to pieces of nourishment I ate delicate finger foods whose names I could never remember. An endless array of waiters who came to me and bowed. Women bedecked in jewels coming to sit in my lap or hang off my arm.

Gentlemen introduced themselves to me at parties. Either currying favors or looking for new business partners. Soon I found my schedule filled with various parties, celebrations, banquets charities, and anyone who wished my attendance. I was a formidable man with deep pockets and ambition. I'm pretty sure more than a few of these business men thought I was a blind fool. When they met me I knew I struck an intimidating figure. Seven feet tall, built like a linebacker, and with the muscle to back me up I looked down on just about anyone I met. My blond hair and amber eyes only adding to this effect. From time to time I cropped my hair short, but at the behest of a few lady friends I eventually left it long. They enjoyed running their hands through it while I relaxed.

I didn't know what to think when these new superheroes came onto the scene. I raised an eyebrow at the appearance of Superman. I would be lying if I said his presence didn't unsettle me just a bit. I had always assumed I was one of the strongest beings around. I probably still was, but this alien as so overly powered it was ridiculous. Not for the first time I was glad I had given up my old life.

I never heard anything from the other mutants again. I assumed they either died out or went into hiding. While the outside world rapidly healed from the mutant wars I had embraced my new life with a rapidly growing enthusiasm. I had begun to invest my money in certain ventures in the business world. Building up my reputation I could not help but feel the irony when I finally came up with the company I would be running:

_WildCat Senses_, a highly specialized company where, you guessed it, big cat scents and sent blockers. Not to mention the hunting gear line I started up which became a huge hit. My executive assistant helped me to promote my business in all the right areas. Offering package deals to clients who came to me promising they could hunt big game. I don't know whether I should be shocked or sad when clients come to me wanting to hunt. How eagerly they'll jump at the chance to take down a lion or fly halfway across the world to a remote location to track leopards.

I began to move up and up. Eventually opening up several stores in the major cities. Central City, New York, Metropolis, Gotham City, and a number of other places. I attended the banquets which promoted protecting the big cats such as tigers, mountain lions, and even going out of my way to insure they had habitats. One of the strongest advocates in all this even invited me to one of his parties. Bruce Wayne himself shook my hand as he talked to me about attending a hunt himself. Complimenting me on how by promoting hunting I was insuring the survival of the future species.

My life had finally become good. I had little to no interest in ever becoming Sabretooth again. Each month I took my medicine to suppress my bestial side. Eventually even the nausea wore away leaving me to take the vial early in the night. Showing up at a club an hour later with four beautiful ladies in attendance with me.

The best part? I ran a legitimate business. I refused to have any dealings with the black market. I made sure my partners came from semi-decent backgrounds. As long as their own business dealings weren't illegal I could care less what they did behind closed doors. Instead doing everything I could to keep them at arm's length as I worried about my own hide.

On a whim I even bought a stuffed Saber tooth cat. I had moved up to my penthouse and after studying it for a few minutes I could not understand how I ever ended up with the name. Hell, even the scientists stated these cats were more like lions than anything else. With their long fangs they could only eat the softest parts of any kill they made before they were forced to move on. Kind of makes one think how they went extinct.

At any time I expected Wolverine to pop up. I had given up my obsession of him some years ago. When his birthday came and passed I did drink some champagne in honor of the runt. I believe I owed him that much. Deep down if he showed his face I believe I would have offered to help him. Give him this new elixir I had found which allowed me to live my own life as I chose to see fit. Hell, I'd even make him a partner in my company. The only thing he would have to do would to be to not spend all of my money in one day.

Unfortunately, I never saw the runt again. I had been sure from the countless times I had ruined whatever life he managed to build up for himself he would have long ago come after me. I think I even felt a bit disappointed at times. Despite everything me and the runt had been through it together. Even if we were on opposite sides most of the time Logan had always been the one factor I could count on. The one thing in my life which would not drastically change with the passing of years. Now even he was gone too.

I settled down and finally decided to give up ever seeing the runt again. I lived in Metropolis for a time in one of those new high rise skyscrapers. More than a couple of times I met up with Lex Luthor who liked to frequent many of the hunting spots I had. After finding out the only reason he was buying up my package deals was to look for new places to mine precious metals I kicked him out. He did try to bring me down, but I had fast holdings and the best lawyers money could buy.

Which brought me full circle all the way back to Gotham City. Among the social elite business began to boom and I could not help but sigh. While I didn't like the city personally it reminded a bit of me. Ever shifting from one extreme to the next on a precarious pendulum. Never knowing if this would be the time she would jump off or swing back to the other side. It was a dangerous game to live in this city but people insisted upon it. One of my favorite clients came to be Oswald Cobblepot.

I know a lot of runts, but he takes the cake. I mean, what kind of freak has a thing for penguins? He would invite me to the Iceberg Lounge for a drink. Then proceed to tell me how much he appreciated my "services" to bird kind. Despite the fact I actually fought to preserve a lot of the habitats which big cats frequented. Stating how I was doing the world a whole service and he enjoyed seeing how people ate up the facts I fed them.

I shrugged, drank my wine, and then would promptly leave. He became a frequent client and honestly I could not be bothered to make him think otherwise about me. For some reason he took my silences as the fact we were best friends. Often coming to me with new business opportunities to make some questionable cash or even offering to give a recommendation to welcome me into an exclusive club.

I rejected his offers and kept to my own affairs. I wanted nothing to do with this short freak. Why he took a liking to me so readily I'm not quite sure. My only assumption is the fact that perhaps he wanted a friend who could enter the room and glare down at any competitors he might have.

As time went on I hired a few bodyguards just for the hell of it. We got the best in the business, but it was hilarious to see these men come in armed to the teeth only to find their boss was not only bigger than them, but taller too. I strike a fierce appearance especially when I smile. A smirk spreading across my lips to show off my fangs. There were even rumors circulating that big cats I made my living off I had their fangs taken out and transplanted into my own mouth. Earning me the name of a sort of freak amongst my business partners. This only added to my reputation since this gave me an exotic air which people seemed to love. For all they knew they were standing next to a killer.

One night in my penthouse I had just come home from attending three parties. I was exhausted, and I was covered in fucking glitter. When I had finally stepped out of my limousine my executive assistant took one look at me and started laughing. I was irritated since all my employees had failed to point this fact out to me. I snapped at her and dismissed my bodyguards for the night. There had been strippers at the last party and I was in no mood to be dealing with a bunch of idiots.

Once the door was closed behind me and the alarm system set I could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Reaching up I loosened the tie to my Armani suit and tossed it onto my black leather couch. I had a headache building up behind my eyes and I could only think of taking a long soak in my hot tub. I almost didn't notice the open grate in my wall until I walked past it into my kitchen. Intending to pour myself some scotch before going to relax.

I was actually already in the process of taking off my suit jacket when I happened to glance up. I stopped staring at the open grate for a full minute. My mind unable to comprehend how the hell it had happened. It wasn't until I heard a shift behind me my feral senses kicked into high gear. I spun around and spotted the intruder. My nostrils flaring as I picked up the scent.

A woman in all black leather was in the middle of my living room. In her hand was an old Greek vase a client had given me as a gift. In the other was a whip which lay curled by her leg like a tail. She had on goggles which hid most of her face, but I couldn't help but notice the black ears on the top of her mask. Ah, Catwoman? A tad ironic I thought. I had never expected to be targeted by a master thief like her.

She probably thought I meant to attack her. Either that or she had got so caught up in her job she hadn't noticed me come in. Snapping her whip up it came flying across the room at me. Without even a second thought I reached out and caught it. The end snapping the back of my hand as I grabbed the other part of the whip. One yank and I tore it in half much to this young woman's amazement.

"Is the vase the only item you're taking?" I asked her tossing the now useless whip at her feet. I sipped at my scotch watching her casually. Catwoman glanced down at her whip then glared at me. Still, I didn't move.

"You don't seem overly concerned you're being robbed." She said to me in an accusing tone. I couldn't help the smile at the corner of my mouth.

"Why should I? That vase is a piece of crap."

"Do you even have any idea what it's worth?"

"No, but I'm sure you do. It's been a sore spot for my eyes for the past couple of weeks. Take it if you want. No skin off my back." I answered pouring myself some more scotch. Across the room I could smell this woman's disbelief.

"You really don't care if I walk out with this?" She asked holding up the vase. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at the question. Chuckling, I shrugged my shoulders not caring a whit about what happened to the old thing.

"Go ahead and take it. I was actually planning on using it for target practice on my next trip. If you wanna take it out of my sight and save me the trouble, be my guest." I answered calmly. I frowned when I picked up another scent from her. It was faint, but it jogged a memory in the back of my mind. Despite having taken the vial earlier in the day I felt my bestial side stir. My muscles tensed as I tried to recall what could get my blood boiling. Where did I know this scent?

"Well, if you're really going to be so charitable…" She said beginning to walk towards me. She was swaying her hips and reached up to unzip the top part of her outfit. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking her out. Then I noticed the flash of her gloves and saw she had sharp needle like gloves on each one. I laughed, my voice booming in the apartment.

"My dear, I can care less. Why don't you get your pretty tail out of here before my dogs start barking? Close the door on your way out." I said to her. Taking my bottle of scotch with me I walked out of the kitchen and towards my bedroom. I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked away. There was no doubt in my mind she meant to steal probably more, but I really could care less. I didn't really have anything of sentimental value there. Everything in my apartment could be replaced within a day at the latest.

Once in my bedroom I shed the rest of my clothes. The door automatically locked behind me as I laid down on my bed. A special construction made out of solid pine wood and twice the size of a king sized bed. I liked a lot of room when I lie down. As I drank my scotch and gazed at the wall my thoughts turned back towards Catwoman. Where had I smelled that other scent on her before?

Then it hit me like a brick. Did that mean…_he_ was here? My mouth went dry at the thought. Why the hell would the swamp rat be in Gotham City? I had thought I had made myself clear about him not following me. Then at the same time guilt overcame me to cloud the anger.

What if Gambit had stayed because he didn't know where else to go? I knew the X-Men had all been killed off some time ago. If any of its members had survived they had long ago gone into hiding. Before I could stop myself I had already flown out of bed.

I threw the door open to my room and dashed into the living room. But I already knew I was to late. The door to the balcony was open and Catwoman was nowhere in sight. I cursed, turning around to punch the wall. I became even more pissed when I saw I left a good sized hole in it. Oh well.

Taking out my cellphone I dialed the only number I knew. I hated having to do this, but I knew no one else who could do this on the down low. I didn't want this to be traced back to me. I put the phone to my ear even as I peered outside searching for any sign of the elusive thief. My heart pounding in my chest as I forced myself to calm down.

"Hello, Mr. Cobblepot's office. How may I help you?" A woman's voice asked me. I sighed shaking my head that I wasn't on his list. And this guy wanted me to be his friend?

"It's Creed. Put your boss on the line." I snapped angrily. I had debated for a long time about using my real name, but I decided it would be for the best. I did hire a few techies to go through my personal files and rearrange a few things. As far as the government was concerned I had never worked for them. Neither did the Weapon X program ever exist or an agent calling himself "Sabretooth" for that matter.

"Mr. Creed, so good to hear from you! How are you?" Cobblepot answered. I grit my teeth telling myself not to curse out the nasal voiced man.

"Breathing, as far as I'm concerned. I need a favor."

"Oh? Well, you are a good friend. I'm not sure _how_ much-"

"Remember you were telling me about that patch of land in Africa where you were telling me you didn't want developed because the Ostriches nested there? I have the deed for it. I'd be more than willing to hand it over to you as a gift." I said cutting him off. I heard the other end of the line go silent. I knew he was weighing his options and wondering what could I possibly want. After a minute I heard a squawk as he yelled at his men to leave the room to give him some privacy.

"You have my full attention, my good friend."

"Tell me, do you know anything about Catwoman?" I asked him. I inspected my claws as I waited.

"I'm aware of that feisty little feline. Why? Has she been tangled in your affairs as well?"

"You can say that. I want you to find her for me. Don't capture her, mind you, but I just need to know where she's holed up at."

"That's it? You don't want me too…put her down so to speak? Cats are such an ugly enemy to the noble birds of the world!"

"Oswald, I _specialize_ in hunting her larger cousins. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just get me the information and keep tabs on her. Pass it along to me and the deed is yours. No strings attached." I answered. I knew he was mulling the idea over. To easy, wasn't it? Yet I actually didn't need the land myself. My current holdings would do more than suffice. I only expanded now because I actually wanted too.

"You, my friend, have a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_As always, reviews are always appreciated._

**Chapter 6**

Remy's P.O.V. (Present)

We made a good team.

For the first time in a while I actually felt a semblance of peace in my heart. Actually, scratch that, not quite peace, but happiness. Jobs which I would have usually passed up on because they were just to big to pull off I now did with a relish. I'll admit, at first it was a bit bumpy. Catwoman liked to take risks. She enjoyed the thrill of the chase where I preferred stealth. However, she eventually came around and within a month we were hauling in huge takes with enormous payouts.

"You won't believe what this guy let me do." She told me one night after she had just come back from another job. By then I had upgraded to a penthouse across town from my small apartment. I still owned it, but she had insisted on having a mutual place where we could meet. I had begun to frequent the place more and more. I suspected she may have slept there as well since there were at least five cats living in the place.

"Oh, I'm sure it's delicious. Did you drag the poor man down with your whip and practice making kittens?" I teased her. She glared at me for the cat joke. I quirked a brow at her as she set the Greek vase she had stolen on the coffee table. I was relaxing in an armchair with my feet on the bed. One of the cats had decided to rest in my lap while I had been watching the news.

"No, actually. I was tempted too. He was built like a fucking tank. Look what that son of a bitch did to my whip!" She insisted holding her whip out for me to inspect. I frowned as I leaned over for a better look.

"What happened?"

"He broke it."

"How?"

"Ripped it with his bare hands. Like it was made of string. I'm telling you, I've never seen anything like it. That guy has to be on steroids or something."

"Or something." I agreed. Catwoman sighed at my disinterest. After two months of working together she had started to come to trust me. She had come to know my eyes were not mere contacts, but were real. I probably should not have trusted her as much as I did, but I was lonely.

"You need to get laid. Every time I come back you're either watching TV or playing with my babies. Don't you have a hobby? You're friends with several working gals, give one of them a call." Selena scolded me as she reached up to remove her goggles. Pulling back her mask with a tired sigh as I watched on. I actually wasn't fazed she practically gave me a free strip show each night. When I had told her I preferred men she had huffed and said I was no fun.

"How do you know I don't go out and do that while you're gone?" I teased her. In my lap the black cat I had been petting meowed. Getting up and stretching as she waved her tail in my face. I sighed, scratching the small animal behind the ears. I had never had any pets of my own, but I actually didn't mind all of Selena's cats. She kept their litter boxes immaculately clean and fed them regularly. They were also as well behaved as any animal could be. Not once have I been bitten or scratched by any one of them.

"All I have to do is look at you. You haven't moved from that spot all night, have you?" Selena accused me. I quirked a brow at her and gave her a grin. She huffed, sliding out of her skin tight leather outfit to reveal the black silk bra and panties she wore underneath.

"I got up and made myself a sandwich. Drank a couple of beers, took out the trash, and then sat down to watch TV. Then the kitties decide to start crying for food so I fed them." I answered calmly. Selena just shook her head at how boring my life was.

We both knew we should not be trusting each other. Yet the first couple of weeks when it became obvious I was not cheating her out of her money she started coming around more often. Selena was pretty blunt about asking me whether I had sold out to Penguin. When I told her I had no idea who that was she explained it to me. The day I sold out to that fat bastard is the day I die was my response. This seemed to satisfy her for a time. After that it was just a matter of time I suppose.

"Thanks for that." Selena said grudgingly. She came over and took the cat from my lap. Setting the cat aside gently as she sat down in my lap. I raised an eyebrow at this sudden cuddle session.

"What do you want? You going to slap me now for being a smartass?" I asked her. That was another thing I think the woman liked about me. I showed her the proper respect she deserved. I had recognized right away Selena was not a woman to be crossed. Besides, I hardly wanted to drive away the only business partner I had managed to snag.

"No, I need a favor. Depends on whether you're up to it or not." She said reaching down to rub my chest. It felt good, but I only shrugged my shoulders. I think at times she enjoyed pretending we were about to have sex. It excited both of us, but I never gave in to it. Selena often complained to me she only ever meets the second decent guy in the world and he turns out to be gay.

"Depends on what it is, Cherie. You didn't get yourself into trouble, did you? And stop doing that! It tickles." I snapped batting her hand away. Selena rolled her eyes as she got up. Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and hauling me up along with her.

"Give me a massage."

"I'll give you a shoulder massage. Sit down and talk to me, snookums."

"Fuck you."

"You wish. Non, if you don't sit down Selena I'm retracting my offer about that massage." I threatened her.

Selena paused to consider this request. After a moment she relented and sat down in my spot. I sighed, my relaxation apparently over as I cracked my knuckles. Then I began to gently to knead the tense muscles of her shoulders. She let out a soft sigh tilting her head back as I began to ease the tension. Another reason why she liked me. I let her boss me around. When it comes to women I'm about as passive as they come. Probably due to the fact I'm not a threat and I'm not asking for anything.

"So, did your hero come out tonight?" I asked her. One night she had caught me on one of my drinking binges and had joined me. Hours later she had admitted to me she had not only seen Batman, but slept with him a couple of times. All this time they both wore their masks. I had to admit, after hearing about the elusive Dark Knight I wanted to sleep with him too the way Selena described him.

"Afraid not. If he had would I be here right now?" Selena asked me not opening her eyes. Her entire body had relaxed under my ministrations. I could tell she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"True, true. I was thinking of going out later tonight, but I'm to lazy too. What is it you needed my help with?" I asked her curiously. For a long time Selena did not say anything. I began to wonder what she had been up too. I could hardly believe the man she had stolen from would have let her go so easily.

"Can you look into that guy I stole from? I know information isn't your area of expertise…" Selena said trailing off.

"But I'm the only one you can trust?"

"You're the only one who gives me a decent massage. And if you double cross me I'll scratch your eyes out."

"You're welcome, by the way, kitten." I teased her as I finished up. I stepped back as Selena rolled her shoulders. Reaching over on the bed she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body covering herself up completely. I had to wonder how many men would curse me out right about now if they knew I had a gorgeous nearly naked woman standing mere inches away from me.

"Will you look into it?" She asked me. Selena brushed back her long raven black hair with a tired sigh. I knew her muscles must be getting sore with all these late nights. I liked the thieving life as well, but there were nights well I could barely drag myself out of bed. If I pushed myself to long several nights in a row I would be exhausted come dawn.

"Sure, I'll look into it. What was the name of the company? _WildCat Senses,_ right? I'll make a few inquiries and see what I dig up. Good night, Selena." I said calmly. She frowned as he glanced at the clock.

"Kind of early for you to turn in, isn't it? It's only one o'clock in the morning." Selena pointed out. I glanced at the clock as well but just shrugged.

Grabbing my Bo staff and trench coat I slipped on my boots. After spending most of the evening relaxing with a bunch of cats and watching TV I felt the need for some fresh air. Within moments I was out on the balcony and then scaling to the roof. This wasn't necessary, but it didn't hurt to take a different route every couple of nights to make sure I wasn't being followed.

The night air was cool and crisp as it swept over me as I came on to the top of the building. I hefted a heavy sigh, glad to be free of the oppressive penthouse. I stood there for a moment enjoying being above it all. For a time I had dared not to allow myself to be happy. To embrace the night once again as I once had. Yet standing atop there and peering down below at the lights below me. The midnight drunks staggering out of the bars, couples with giggling young men hardly waiting to get laid, and some of the higher class girls peddling their trade on the street corners I felt some sort of satisfaction.

Not quite happiness, but neither did I feel as if I needed to go jump off a bridge. I mused over simply leaping off the side of the building. With nothing to stop my descent. Would it hurt when I hit the pavement? A flash of undeniable pain before I inevitably passed to the other side? Who could say, really?

Shaking my head free of the morbid thoughts I glanced over at the rooftops. They appeared to be deserted of any baddies. With a sort of glee I leaped in between the gap and started making a mad dash across the roofs. Grinning at the thought of civilians gazing upwards to see a flash of black shadow pass over their heads. Perhaps they might mistake me for Batman if they could not get a close enough look.

When I came to the second rooftop I charged my staff as I came to the edge. When I jumped I used it as a sort of vault. The charge giving off an explosion just enough for me to make the distance. Landing on my feet easily before I continued going.

I'm not sure what came over me. One moment I was thoroughly enjoying myself. The next you would have thought I had hit by an electric shock. I skidded to a halt right before doing the next jump. By now I had gone quite a ways from the penthouse. Zigzagging among the buildings so no one could determine where I was coming from. I frowned, wondering what had come over me.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end. Slowly, I told myself to relax. To study my surroundings carefully as I peered into the darkness. I scanned the rooftop carefully trying to see what I had alerted me. At first I didn't see him. Only when I meant to turn around and continued did I spot him.

He stood by a few air-conditioning vents which had been piled up haphazardly. He blended into perfectly into the darkness around him. Only the white eye slits of his mask visible because of the moonlight shinning down. I meant to move, but when our eyes locked I felt myself freeze in place. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw me gazing directly at him. Annoyed, perhaps, I had found him from his perfect hiding spot.

Astounded I could do nothing but stare at him. For one, I had never seen Batman before. Unlike the rest of the Justice League this hero was not well known in the public eye. It was rare to even get a picture of him, and those were blurred. I had heard rumors the man was a vampire, demon, avenging angel, and all sorts of other things. For a split second I felt myself panic over the fact I had left my sunglasses behind. In my haste I had forgotten to slip them on. A simple enough mistake, but in my arrogance no one but me would be on a moonlit stroll across the rooftops could cost me quite dearly.

I'm not sure how long we stood there simply staring at each other. After a while though Batman separated himself from the shadows. His entire cape draped around him like folded wings. He began to move towards me then stopped. We were several yards apart, but I did not move. I felt fear, and knew I should flee, but fascination kept me grounded. From where I was at I could admire his strongly set chin. Saw the bit of stubble probably from not shaving for a day or so. Stress, perhaps?

Again, Batman began to move towards me then stopped. I blinked, wondering what in the world the man was doing. Then it occurred to me he might attack. Perhaps even capture me. It was only a matter of time before this man caught up with me. Still, I did not want to do anything to make him start fighting. Despite his cloak I knew underneath the man must have a nice body. It was in the way he walked. On the balls of his feet, ready for any move I might make. It was the way Logan had often walked. Practically on his toes as the Canadian would literally just drop, roll, and then pop back to his feet in a split second before slicing and dicing with his claws.

"Nice night, isn't it? I can't remember seeing the moon this clearly for a long time." I called across the rooftop. Again, the eye slits narrowing. I saw his shoulders go rigid and knew he was ready to probably attack me. Glancing down at my Bo staff, I considered making the first move. Then, with a shrug, I twirled my staff and dropped it on the ground.

I kicked my staff and sent it skidding across the ground. Batman stopped my spinning staff with his own booted foot. Glancing down at it quickly before giving me another one of his glares. I acted as if this was completely normal. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter, I lit up and began to smoke. Enjoying the nicotine smoke rolling into my lungs before I breathed the smoke out through my nostrils. Knowing the effect it had with my red on black eyes. Logan had told me once I looked like a demon contemplating the assortment of souls in hell.

"I've heard about you, Batman. Rumors, anyway." I continued. Batman said nothing as he took full measure of me. Gauging my reactions, how I might fight back, whether I was tricking him or not. I turned my pockets inside out to show I hid no other weapons. Even taking out my deck of cards and spreading a few out before pocketing the deck again.

"Then you should know which ones are true." Batman responded. I have to admit I was surprised he had replied to me. What I had not expected is how deep his voice is. It was a deep ringing baritone which flowed over me. I felt a shiver of pleasure go down my spine. How I would enjoy hearing such a voice in my ear.

"Why not enlighten me, cher? I'm not quite in the detective business as you are." I answered. Again, Batman came forward a few more paces. I felt my heart begin to pound as I teetered on the edge. Gosh damn, Selena, I may just steal this creature of the night and take him home with me.

"What are you doing out here?" Batman asked me. I swear I could have cum at just the sound of his voice. Perhaps I was simply allowing myself to become to excitable. It had been quite a long time since I had found another man so attractive. Not that there was a shortage of good looking ones in Gotham City, but none of them had…had…I can't quite remember.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I was feeling reckless tonight. Defiant of any unwritten laws which governed criminals and heroes. Criminals like me were not supposed to be anything but selfish. Men like me were supposed to use whoever came into contact with them and toss them into the gutters. I had seen such villains fall so many times it's become quite sad, really. Other than Selena I doubted there were hardly anyone else with our area of expertise. Operating beneath the radar so we would not be caught. Enjoying the thrill of getting away with yet another huge take.

Batman's lips went into a thin line at my flirt. I didn't change my expression. Continuing to gaze at him calmly as if he were about to invite me out to dinner. He came closer this time. His steps measured and timed. Within moments we were only inches from each other. He glared directly into my eyes unfazed by what I had said.

"Tell me. _Now."_ Batman ordered me. I was half tempted to give in. But I didn't want too. I wanted him to keep talking to me. Even if it just got me a punch in the face at least I would have the lasting memory of his voice to get off by.

"Non, I'm unarmed. Either you can beat me, which I might like, or you can give me a kiss. And not just a peck on the cheek either, cher." I said giving the man a sly grin.

"You have to put _passion_ into it, understand? A lot easier than a set of bloody knuckles, non?"

I waited to see what he would do. I assumed Batman must be a patient man. I hoped he was. I noticed the way his fists clenched no doubt probably wishing to punch me in the face. He could very easily knock me flat. Why I have no idea. He continued to study me possibly wondering if I was another crazy like the Joker or Two-Face, or if I was being completely serious.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Batman responded. This time his voice carried the undertone of a threat. I swear I felt my mouth stretch a few inches. I was enjoying this far to much. I knew this was a dangerous man I was dealing with. Hell, I used to be with one just like him. The difference here however is I may be on the receiving end of a not so pleasant anger.

"Neither am I." I said calmly. I dropped my cigarette then and stepped on it. With a twist of my boot putting it out. The entire time not taking my eyes off of the man in front of me.

For a moment he stood there glaring at me. I actually felt the urge to laugh in his face, but I knew better. Batman must have had a rough night. Up close I could see his suit was not as immaculate as I had first thought. There were small rips in his cloak when I studied it. Parts of his uniform looked as it at one point they had either been scraped or slashed at. Batman's boots were caked in mud which had dried quite some time ago. So the man had been busy.

He gave me now warning. Only the next second I felt a hand fisting in the front of my shirt. I reached up automatically to pry it loose. Batman slammed me up against a wall his breath smelling strongly of ginger ale. I thought it was odd, but a second later I felt warm lips over mine. Another shock to my system as I felt his tongue shove past my lips. Electricity shot through my veins as I realized it was real.

It only lasted for a few seconds. I had just barely begun to respond. My tongue brushing his with an eagerness I didn't know I still had. Just as I wanted to take it to another level though he stopped. Releasing my shirt front as he took a step back. Despite the dark I could see the edges of his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Gambit. My name is Gambit." I answered breathlessly. My lips felt swollen from the rough treatment, but I could care less. I was on the verge of begging him to do it again. Gosh damn, when I had become so desperate to be laid? Remy LeBeau, I hereby order myself to man up.

Fuck it, Batman is hot. How do I bring him home?

"What were you doing?" Batman demanded of me. I'll give the man props for maintain his composure after that intense make out session.

"Enjoying the fresh air. I've been stuck inside all night." I answered calmly. Batman frowned at me, but technically it was the truth. This man had to be thinking I had stolen something. Thank goodness I had not.

"Gambit, you said you called yourself?" Batman responded. Even though he tried to hide it I could sense the weariness in his voice. What had this poor man been through tonight?

"I'm not giving you my real name unless you give me yours."

"You said you would tell me anything."

"I said I would tell you what I was doing out here. Now? I'm talking with you. Not exactly the scandal of the century." I answered him. What drove me to being so reckless with this man? Usually I knew better. I kept my mouth shut and kept on going. Fighting if I had too, but never so bluntly just waltzing into a trap. Though I have been known to do that on more than one occasion.

Batman gave me a long, measured look. I wondered what he meant to do with me. After a moment the man turned around and walked away. Shocked, I watched as he retreated going to the edge of the building. There was a flutter of his cape as he leapt off the side and disappeared into the night.

I ran to the edge of the building to see where he had gone, but Batman was nowhere to be seen. Shaking my head I went to retrieve my Bo staff. I made a quick check to make sure there were no trackers on me. Finding none I hefted my staff and headed for the stairs. I'd had enough surprises for one night. I hardly needed another reason for the man in black to come back to me.

Though I'm sure I can think of a few given the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This chapter is for gordios. And, GAHHHHHH! Today was such a good day for me. Hope you all are doing well with your loved ones! Happy Mother's Day!_

**Chapter 7**

Victor's P.O.V. (Present)

I waited a couple of nights to see what came of my inquiries. For the most part Oswald Cobblepot kept his end of the bargain. Within three days reports began to leak in of sightings of the elusive cat. I had to admit, I was pleasantly surprised by how easily this fat little man dipped into the underground network in order to bring me this information. As promised I handed over the deed after he gave me his word he would continue to monitor Catwoman.

Sad to say this seemed to draw the bird crazed man even closer to me. What is it about me men ridiculously shorter than me find so attractive? Now I find myself bombarded with even more invitations to various banquets, parties, and back street alley deals. I declined them as socially acceptable with honeyed words. Stating I had business to take care of or a rival to do away with. Of course, most of this was bullshit but for the most part it gave me a buffer zone with the man.

For the most part Catwoman appeared to be running a low stakes game. From time to time she would take on a big score to rein in some serious cash. In a week I began to map out the areas she frequented. Usually upper class areas where the money could be made. From time to time Catwoman also happened to steal expensive cars and drive off with them.

I continued to gather the information given to me. Handing it over to my executive assistant to keep track of it all as I went about my daily business. My thoughts had begun to become consumed by thoughts of the Cajun. Gambit, here, in Gotham City? It was far to surreal for me to comprehend.

Several years had passed since I had last seen the man. One had to wonder what he had been up to ever since he and I had parted ways? I frowned, wondering if he had shacked up with the cat. I suppose I could hardly be surprised if he had, but at the same time I felt a growl build up in my chest at the thought. Even though we were separated by every way virtually possible, including having fought for the opposite sides, I found myself still wanting him.

Why didn't I like the idea of sharing him? Remy and I had shared one night together. One devoid of sex at that. So what was it that drew me to him so inexplicably? Perhaps it had to do with the runt. Gambit was the last person to have ever seen Logan alive. I suppose a part of me hoped the runt might pop up alongside his old lover after all this time. Of course, I knew this would be impossible. If Logan had made himself scarce when the Cajun showed himself it could only mean he had truly left.

I continued to bide my time. Watching as the reports came in little by little. Cobblepot began to make personal phone calls to me once something I knew came up he found interesting. Catwoman had shacked up with a fellow thief. No one knew who this mystery man was, except for a passing description of him. 6'2 with long brown hair, slim build, wore sunglasses, and always had on a worn trench coat. Out on the streets quite a few of the working women referred to this mystery man as "Gambit". Oswald also informed me he suspected the two thieves were in an intimate relationship.

"Like two bloody peas in a bloody pod. That's what they are!" Oswald complained to me one night. He had invited me for a drink in his personal aviary to go over a few small details. My assistant had to point out the fact if I didn't at least pretend to be this man's friend if I wished to have his continued support.

"A nest of common vipers. Who would have ever thought a swamp rat and a cat would shack up together?" I agreed half-heartedly. I could only stand to be around this short, squawking little man because he had excellent taste in bourbon. A drink which he readily insisted I test for myself. Beneath the table I could hear two of his pets, baby vulture chicks, scrabbling around beneath the table. How tempted I was to stomp on one and say "oops".

"I know! It's a crime, and the GCPD wonders why they can't get a bloody thing done…not even my boys can get a hold of those two. Just when we've got them cornered, those two make an escape! No offense to you, Mr. Creed, but their very elusive." Oswald informed me. I nodded my head though I could care less.

"How fortunate for us both all you have to do is stay on your perch and watch them. Or else capture would be an entirely different matter altogether, wouldn't it?" I asked him. The chubby man's cheeks colored at my words, but never the less he offered me what I guessed passed as a grin. I had read in the papers Batman hated this man in particular next to the Joker. I could see why. It had to be frustrating to capture the same guy over and over only for him to escape prosecution each time. The only difference here being Oswald had a lawyer break him out of jail rather than a crazy woman driving a truck through Arkham Asylum.

"Pardon me for saying so, my dear friend, but I'm a bit concerned for your mental health concerning this woman." Oswald informed me pitching his voice low. Other than our bodyguards he and I were the only ones in the room. I raised an eyebrow at his words tapping my fingers along the glass. It made an audible clink sound I could tell were annoying to Oswald's men. They had begun to shift nervously each time I moved. I weighed probably twice as much as either of them did. If I lost my temper these men would be hard pressed to stop me.

"You think I'm developing an unhealthy obsession with her?" I asked him wryly with a wide grin. Letting Oswald see the full extent of my fangs. He frowned at me unsure of how to take my demeanor. Was I threatening or simply asking a question?

"I'm not saying it's my place to question your private affairs. I do, however, am concerned about the state of your mind. Why the sudden interest in Catwoman?" Oswald asked me. I quirked an eyebrow taking another sip of bourbon. I sniffed the air carefully trying to read this man better. Curiosity, a hint of fear, and the sour taste of pride coming from.

"She has dealings with an old colleague of mine." I answered him. Which was the truth more or less. I had never worked alongside Gambit save for the rare times Logan tagged along with him. Even then the man had kept his distance giving me the evil eye. Daring me to try and do something to prevent him from completing the mission.

"Ah, so you're seeking out this colleague of yours?" Oswald asked understanding dawning over his chubby face. I bared my fangs, but disguised it as a grin.

"Yes. He owes me quite a bit of money back from the old days. I doubt he has it, so I thought I might extract it from him in another form of payment." I answered. Oswald chuckled just like I imagined he would. Honestly, this was to easy.

We continued talking back and forth for another half hour. Oswald had begun to describe to me in detail the mating rituals of a peacock. One of his bodyguards frowned and turned his head, listening to something on his earpiece. After a minute the same man stepped forward to whisper something into the short man's ear. I continued to drink watching Oswald's expression turn from annoyance to anger. Clucking his tongue the chubby man stood up taking his weird umbrella with him.

"My apologies, Victor, but it seems I have an unexpected pest problem. I'll be right back. Help yourself to the bourbon if you like." Oswald said to me courteously. I raised my glass just as he turned his back and left the room. His bodyguards trailing after him like ducklings as my own bodyguards spread out around me. Drawing out hand guns and Tasers as they got ready to take down any intruder who came through the door.

It was then the lights went out.

Being a feral, I could see easily in the pitch dark. Around me my men started to freak out trying to get me to come down to them. I refused to leave the table. I heard a _thwack_ before one of my men took a nose dive into the floor. I raised an eyebrow watching as the others began to freak out. Their former military training kicking in as one by one I watched them drop. I had to admit, it was pretty hilarious.

"Mr. Creed, sir, I suggest you get under the table!" One of my guards hissed. An ex-marine I had come to know as John. I glanced at him almost casually as my other trained bodyguards continued to circle me. Honestly, I knew I should have never bothered hiring the poor blokes. Not doing so though would have cast more suspicion on to me. I needed a cover in order to protect myself and to keep people from prying into my past to much.

"John, go take a coffee break." I answered in a bored tone. In the dark I saw the man stare at me probably only seeing my outline. I caught the intruder's scent off to my right, but I didn't turn my head.

"But sir, he might-"

"I know who it is. Go. As a matter of fact, the lot of you take the rest of the night off. Get out before I fire all of you." I growled angrily. My men hesitated, but one by one began to leave the room.

Satisfied they were out of harm's way I waited patiently. Continuing to drink my bourbon as I enjoyed the slow burn down my throat. Another factor I had to deal with. Never having been drunk I found I easily became an alcoholic. I loved being able to drink until the room beneath my feet began to lurch. Already I felt a pleasant buzz in my head, but regardless I was still in control enough to see a flicker of a dark shape to my right.

I raised a hand in greeting to Batman when he showed himself. He moved like a liquid show as he approached me. His boots barely making a whisper as he came within spitting distance of the table. I raised an eyebrow, but made no move to stop him. Already my men had filed out of the room going back to the limos no doubt. I knew my bodyguards were no doubt wondering if I had lost my gosh damn mind.

"Evening, I guess you're the reason Oswald left me here all by myself. Whatever shall I do?" I asked the vigilante. Batman's eyes narrowed at the question but he kept his distance.

"Victor Creed, you're the last person I expected to be making dealings with the Penguin." Batman informed me. I smirked, showing off my fangs as I shrugged my broad shoulders.

"He invited me over for a drink. What was I supposed to do? Decline? I'm new to Gotham City. I need a few friends." I answered him. It was truthful enough on a certain level.

"Why did you make your men leave?" Batman pressed me. I wondered if I should just refuse to answer him outright. However, I found myself enjoying this dangerous little game immensely. I could smell the man's scent wafting off him in waves. Angry, distrustful, and most of all this man wanted nothing more than to pound my face in.

"To save on a hospital bill. Pretty obvious they weren't going to stop you from getting to me. Unless you were looking for Oswald, then you're out of luck." I answered him. Batman's eyes narrowed even more as he tried to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. I continued to drink my bourbon waiting for the man to make his next move. I found no reason to force the issue if the man insisted on approaching it himself.

"Do you have any idea of his reputation? He turns on his business partners, Creed. He'll sooner kill you then accept any offer of friendship." Batman warned me. I shrugged my shoulders hardly caring as I poured myself another cup.

"Hardly my problem. Like I said, we're just friends. If he has other intentions then so be it. It's none of my concern." I growled angrily. I smelled the rage roll off the man at my dismissive attitude of the entire affair.

"You're a fool then."

"I don't give a flying fuck what I am. I've spent enough of my life catering to the whims of others. If Oswald has it in his head to steal millions from me, so be it. I can just make more in less than a month at the latest." I answered. I smelled the curiosity spark from the man and laughed finding it amusing. In a way Batman reminded me of Logan. Only a sleeker, taller, and much smarter version. Wolverine in a stream lined form in order to fit the changing times.

"What? You thought I actually give a shit about my money? At the end of the day they're just folds of green paper shoved into my pocket. The only thing money does it help a person get by. In my case I get by quite easily, but you get the drift. If the entire world goes to hell money isn't going to be worth shit." I explained to him.

Batman stood there keeping his gaze locked on me. For a long time he said nothing to me. I suppose he hardly ever expected to hear what I had said. How many millionaires claimed they could care less about the cash in their pocket? The people I catered too happened to always be concerned about making more money. Honestly, how much did one person need? The only reason I had invested in a penthouse is because it's required to keep up appearances. I knew I owned a yacht somewhere, but it had never been used.

"You should keep that belief. Not enough people do." Batman informed me. Then, without a whisper, the man vanished. He melted back into the shadows so seamlessly I even had a hard time seeing him. If it had not been for his scent I would have never guessed he had ever been in the room.

A few minutes later the lights came back on. I heard Oswald's squawking as he argued with his men. A second later the door to the aviary flying open as the short man hurried in. Seeing me sitting there at his table still drinking made him freeze. He frowned, turning to snap at one of his men. I guessed it had something to do with checking the generators. Even I knew though Batman had long since disappeared off the premises.

"Victor, my apologies. You're not hurt, are you?" Oswald asked me. For the man's credit he sounded genuinely worried. I nodded my head taking another sip of bourbon. I made a note to buy some of the stuff when I got home. I would have my assistant order a shit load of the stuff.

"Fine as I'll ever be, friend. What about you?" I asked him for politeness sake. Oswald simply huffed up glaring at his men with a critical eye who nervously glanced down at their shoes.

"Considering getting new help. It's difficult to find anyone who can do their gosh damn job these days. My apologies for ruining your evening, Victor. I'll have my men escort you home. Where are your bodyguards?" Oswald asked me.

"I fired the bastards. Thank you for the escort, but I'll be fine. Good night, Oswald." I answered. Standing up I straightened my suit, tightened my tie, and walked out of the aviary.

I felt the eyes of the men on my back as I left. Did Oswald plan on stabbing me in the back? I suppose I could hardly be surprised if he did. However, I seemed to have become a bit of the man's adopted best friend. Even my executive assistant who knew of the man's dirty dealings said she had never heard of him being so friendly. I found it strange too, but perhaps the man felt lonely. Having no one to brag too about his exploits certainly did put a kink in one's pride if I had to say so myself.

Oswald's men joined up with me a few minutes later when I came to the entrance. When I got into my limousine I mulled over the new developments. This was the first time I had met Batman ever since coming back to Gotham City. As the limousine pulled away I wondered if I should not cut ties with Cobblepot altogether. On the other hand however I did still need him to find Gambit. Ever since I had caught the scent of the Cajun I could not keep my mind off him.

The drive home was silent. My mind focused on bringing the former X-Men close to me. Why did I insist on this borderline obsession with him? Not even I could answer my own questions. I suppose a part of me wished to stake a claim on my old life. There were still days I awoke only to realize with a shock I had once been a mass murderer. How many government agencies had passed me around to do their dirty work?

Shaking my head I put it out of my mind. Tomorrow night I would instigate a price on Catwoman's head. Of course, Oswald would have to make it look like he was the one seeking her out. I was positive if I found her the Cajun would not be far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I'm genuinely surprised by how much people like this fic. _

**Chapter 8**

Remy's P.O.V. (Present)

"You're being watched."

I said this to a certain man in black three days later. Unlike before I had just been on a successful heist with Catwoman. Selena had told me she suspected she was being watched. After hearing this I had told her to go ahead and remain low for the next couple of weeks. We would only take on small jobs until we found out whoever had put a hit out on her head. We were both confused as to whom it might be, but none the less it had to be someone we had stolen from previously. Keeping a low profile was the best we could do until we could sort all this shit out.

Batman glared at me his white eye slits of his mask memorizing me. I could not help the mischievous grin I felt spreading across my face. I had just been on my way home when I had come across him completely by accident. I assume Batman was staking out a location since I had just seen him with a pair of binoculars. I had to bite back a laugh since the first thing I thought he may be looking at was a naked woman through a window.

"Spying, are you? Can I join you?" I asked him teasingly. Batman's frown only deepened as he glared at me no doubt wishing for me to leave.

"Go home, Gambit. This doesn't concern you." Batman snarled harshly. I blinked rather surprised by the sudden vehemence. Honestly, I had expected him to crack out a pair of cuffs to slap on my wrists. I had caught him on the roof of a building overlooking the wharf.

"Non, I wanted to see you." I snapped back stubbornly. Batman scowled at me as I stood there defiant. He could have easily have taken me out, but he did nothing.

"Gambit, I said _leave_."

"Only if you take me."

"The only place I would be taking you is a jail cell. Last time you got lucky. This time I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Take it." Batman warned me his voice dripping with venom. I don't know what possessed me to say the next part.

"I've never been into those prison shanking fantasies. If that's your idea of fun though, alright. Only if I get to lock you up afterward." I swear on my unknown mother's life, I have no clue where that came from. The thought of being handcuffed though with this man on top of me made my blood run hot. Even Batman seemed astounded at my suggestion. For a second he stared at me as if I had completely lost of my mind. Then his anger returned with full force as he began to speak in a low, angry whisper.

"You're pushing your luck tonight. Last time was a fluke. If you're seeing more than beyond the physical attraction, then you're deluding yourself. Last chance to walk away, Gambit. Unless you have some business here you're not telling me about." Batman threatened me. My eyes flickered down to scan the wharf. I noticed a boat pulling in with armed men who stood at the prow of the boat.

"Were you waiting for those guys?" I asked nodding to the men. Batman risked taking his eyes off me as he glanced down at the men. I could all but hear the curses coming from his mind as he shot me one more glare before slipping away down the side of the building.

I watched, deciding I could risk being caught to see the man himself in action. Below me the men had begun to unload their boat. Their partners standing on the prow of the boat as they scanned the area for anyone sneaking up on them. From where I was standing they could not see me. I had a decent view however as I saw a black figure slowly making his way towards the men. Taking out a cigarette I lit up as I watched the drama unfold in front of me. Seeing no reason to get myself involved.

Batman was on those men in less than a minute. He appeared to be flying out of the night to take down the first two men unloading the boat. I saw him hold up his hand and press a button. When one of the men turned to shoot my crush even I could hear the audible _click_ of the gun as it jammed. Batman punched the man full in the jaw leaving only two more left.

One of the criminals panicked and bolted. The other for his sake decided to stand his ground despite the fact even I knew it was a lost cause. Had it been me I would have thrown my weapon down and said fuck it. I shook my head as this brave soul went down with a boot to the face. At the same time Batman threw out a pair of bolos which wrapped around the legs of his next victim. Causing the man to come crashing down hard on the deck of the ship. I winced when I heard him fall feeling a bit sorry for the man.

As Batman stood up he came towards the fallen man. When his victim drew out a pistol Batman smacked it out of the man's so hard the gun went flying into the water with a soft _plunk_. I waited on the rooftop deciding to keep my distance as he interrogated the criminal. In a way Batman reminded me a lot of Logan. When he was in the middle of a fight Logan would caution me stay back. In his berserker rage he could not discern between friend or foe. Even the strongest of the X-Men, back when the team actually cared about innocent folks, cleared the way. Fleeing for the hills as my one man army tore through an army of robots.

Unlike Logan though Batman was far more precise. He had all the good qualities of Logan with all the bad taken out. He had the razor sharp precision, smooth control, and liquid movements of a shadow all rolled into one. Even though I barely knew the man just from his array of gadgets alone, at least the ones I had seen so far, he was highly intelligent. Resourceful to the point where if he was locked in a crate with nothing but dental floss and a couple of rocks he could no doubt create a tool in order to escape.

I watched as Batman grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall. I winced as I watched the interrogation begin. It didn't last any longer than ten minutes at the most, but by the end of it he had the criminal was practically shitting his pants. It was all in my crush's posture. How Bats leaned forward his face only inches from the other man's. Even from where I was at I recognized the way he gnashed his teeth when he caught his victim in an obvious lie. The way his shoulders rolled as if he were getting ready to deliver the killing blow.

All the buildup without the climax.

Finally, after he had received the information he wanted I watched as Batman punched the man in the temple. The criminal slumped to the ground uninjured save for a bump on his head. I retreated away from the edge of the roof and headed towards the alleyway. It only took me a few minutes to spot my man again as he appeared back on the rooftops. He glared at me as I approached him. I smiled easily as I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it. Putting it out with a twist of my boot.

"Can we continue our earlier conversation?" I asked him wryly. I swear Batman's chest swelled with righteous anger as he glared at me. Obviously sick of me pestering he turned around to ignore me.

"Batman…"

"Go home, Gambit. I have a job to do. I've given you enough warnings tonight. Either take the hint or go to jail." Batman said to me coldly.

"What happened to feeling a 'physical attraction' you claimed we had? Come on, cher, you're to delicious to walk out on me. Or did my breath smell that bad?" I teased him. I'm not sure what drove me to continue bothering this brilliant man.

Perhaps because he reminded me so much of Wolverine. Only perhaps…the sleeker version I suppose. Where Logan was feral Batman had absolute control over his actions at all times. Just the way the man carried himself spoke volumes. He was a man confident in his own abilities, but cautious to the point of paranoia. There was no doubt in my mind this detective walked a very fine line. Since our last meeting I had been doing a bit of reading to try and find out all I could about him. I found articles which hailed him as a hero to ones claiming Batman was an insane man ready to snap at any moment.

Without warning Batman was on me. I was so surprised I did nothing as I felt cold metal lock around my wrists. Possibly one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life as a thief. Within a split second the man himself had me handcuffed and was glaring directly into my face. I did nothing as I gazed calmly back at him.

"Go ahead, cher, lock me in a cage like everyone else wants to do. You'll only be hurting yourself and those I'm trying to help." I stated calmly. I wondered why I didn't at least have the decency to be angry with him. After a minute Batman undid the handcuffs and clipped them back to his belt.

"Do you always have those?" I asked him. Batman gave me a slight nod as he gave me a strange look.

"Do you have any motives what so ever beyond constantly following after me?" Batman asked angrily. I felt my grin returning again, glad I had managed to catch his attention.

"This has only been the second time I've come across you, cher. I'm not above trailing after you though if you like me that much."

"I don't."

"Non, not even after our kiss?"

"Like you said, either I gave you a kiss or we fought it out. I'm willing to go the non-violent route when necessary."

"Sexy."

"You're blowing what we did far beyond what it was intended."

"At least I'd be blowing something."

Batman just turned around at those words and walked away. I tried not to laugh as I watched him go. I tagged along after him since he wasn't doing a lot to lose me. Batman gave me an irritated look, but allowed me to tag along. I suppose as far as criminals go he didn't consider me much of a threat. Did he know I was a thief? I suppose not. Or either he did and thought the same as I did. The rich men could stand to lose a few thousand here and there to slim down their fat wallets.

"You need to get out of here."

"I'll get you out of-"

"One more sex innuendo and I will rip your head off. No exception this time." Batman growled at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine at the irritated way he shot a glare filled with daggers at me. I could make ten more sex jokes from that sentence alone.

"Fine, fine, but for the record you walked into that one. Tell you what. You kiss me, I'll leave. But it has to be longer this time." I insisted. Batman gave me a disgusted look at my request.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're begging to be caught. At this point this is where you're supposed to be leaving."

"Come on, cher, just one kiss. And I get to hold your hand." I said tried to hide the eagerness in my voice. Batman gave me a long, hard look before he muttered a curse beneath his breath.

He leaned close to me as he locked his eyes with mine. At least I assumed he did as I found myself bracing for when his lips locked with mine. Unlike last time he did not give me a simple peck and leave. Rather he complied to my demands. Crushing my hand in his as he forced me up against an air conditioning unit. I felt it hit the back of my knees and sat down with a grunt.

Batman crushed my lips beneath his own. His tongue sliding down into mine as I felt his hands supporting my jaw line. They were gentle compared to the hit he had given to the poor man from earlier. Already I could feel my body becoming aroused as I shifted. Enjoying the rough handling I was receiving from this man. I dug my nails into his black cape wishing to drag him down to the ground with me.

I entwined my leg around his. Imagining pulling him off balance so he would have no reason but to take me then and there. If he had this much strength in his hands alone I could only imagine how hard his thrust must have been. To soon however he pulled away from me. His hand going up to press one of his bat ears as he turned his head away. Bowing his head as he took a few steps away from me to talk to whomever had called him. Jealous, I pouted at my fun being cut off so abruptly.

I didn't have long to wait before Batman turned his attention on me again. A thick silence stretched between us. Me sitting there with my cheeks flushed and wondering what I should do with the erection I now had. Thankfully my trench coat covered this for me to spare me the embarrassment. After a minute my dark knight took a deep breath. Getting his head cleared as he gazed at me.

"You should go. I have a long night ahead of me." Batman instructed. His voice had lost its sharp edge to it. I nodded my head as I got up. Pretending to dust my knees off to hide the fact I was pulling my trench coat around me more.

"Well, good night, Sherlock. Take care of yourself." I responded.

I saw Batman scowling at me as I made my retreat. I tried not to chuckle as I made my exit. Withdrawing my Bo staff I twirled it in my right hand. I had the sudden urge to whistle, but I resisted the temptation. Once I got home I could hardly wait to tell Catwoman what had taken place.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This is by far one of the longest chapters I've ever typed. It was also the most fun! Please leave me a review after you're done reading this particular chapter. You'll understand why once you're done reading it. ^_^_

**Chapter 9**

(Remy's P.O.V)

"You did what?!"

"Yes. Like smoke and chocolate."

"Damn. I had to practically beat him just to get sex."

"You did? With your whip, Cherie?"

"And a number of other things. So what else did you two do?"

"Made-out, got an erection, and sent home without a hand-job."

"How _dare_ he!"

"I know, it's a terrible second date. I should have coped a feel while I was at it. Think he keeps condoms in his belt?"

"He does. I know from personal experience."

"Think I have a shot?"

"At the rate you're going, if you keep asking to get laid you're going to lose your title as master thief."

Selena and I were standing on a roof-top facing Wayne Corp. A gala was happening for some charity or the other. Selena had suggested perhaps we picked our target at random rather than a planned heist. I protested to this idea, but she insisted we needed a challenge. I reluctantly agreed since she did have a point. We had become to used to targeting small fry for the time being. We needed to keep our skills sharp. If we lost our edge we would be good as dead. Or worse.

Beside me Selena and I watched as limousines pulled up next to the giant building. Below I spotted Bruce Wayne through my binoculars and couldn't help but smile. She and I both had a crush on the boy billionaire. It was hard not to want to snatch up such a delicious looking man. At one point she and I had a serious discussion about kidnapping. Of course, we would never do it, but if we ever reached national criminal status….well, once in the fire why not burn a bit more, right?

Dressed in her tight black leather with her whip curled up at her side Selena knelt next to me. Taking the binoculars from my hand so she could take a peek at him. I let her as I stood back up. Stretching in the cool night air as I gazed out over Gotham City. As the time had gone on I had begun to see the city as home. A wretched, stinking, cesspool of course, but still home. Perhaps one of the few I've ever had. With the addition of Selena it had begun to feel more welcoming.

"Gambit, you need to look at this." Selena said forcing me to come out of my reverie. I sighed, kneeling down next to her as I took the binoculars back. I held them up to my face peering down in the endless stream of well-dressed gentlemen and gorgeous ladies.

"What am I looking at, exactly?"

"The tall man near the entrance. Long blond hair, massive shoulders, and he's about seven feet tall. He's with the Penguin." Selena hissed to me. I refocused the binoculars about to tease her until I froze when he came into focus.

Sabretooth stood to the entrance of the building talking to the Penguin. Unlike the last time I had seen him he was completely clean. His long blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail which trailed down his back. He appeared to be completely in his element as he talked with his short friend. After a few minutes the two disappeared into the press of the crowd inside. Beside me Selena continued to talk. Her voice descending into a low hiss as she explained who Sabretooth was.

"Sorry bastard broke my whip! I'm not sure why he's here, but he sure as hell-"

"We need to leave. I'm canceling this heist."

"What? Gambit, come on, these people are practically asking-"

"Catwoman, remember our agreement? I'm in charge. Not you. I say we leave. Now. _Right _now!" I snapped at her.

I didn't give Selena a chance to protest. I stood up and was across the rooftop within minutes. I knew I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Hell, I knew better than to talk to her like that. At the time though I could give less of a shit. Behind me I heard her cursing as she came after me. A second later I heard a crack behind me and felt the whisper of a whip by my cheek. A warning shot.

"We're leaving. If you want to stay here then consider our deal off." I snapped over my shoulder. It was a bluff, of course. Selena and I had grown dangerously close during our time working together. I heard another stream of curses as she came around to glare up at me. Grabbing my chin she forced me to look her in the eyes. Her claws pricking my cheeks as she spoke.

"What's gotten into you? You were all fired up, but as soon as I point out that guy you're suddenly running away in the other direction. What's the deal, Remy? Did you sell out?" Selena demanded. She reached up and took off her goggles so she could glare at me. Her emerald green eyes were piercing even at night. I sighed, taking a deep breath as I risked a glance behind us. The bright lights from the gala lit up the night sky as I gently took her arm. Gently leading her away as I began to explain.

"Non, Cherie, I didn't sell out. It's a lot worse then that. The man you saw used to call himself Sabretooth. He's a killer. Stay away from him. Far away, understand?" I cautioned her. I had never revealed to her my true origins other then I hailed from New Orleans. Selena frowned, but glanced behind us once again in question.

"How do you know?"

"I've faced him before. He's a bigger bastard then you can imagine. Last time we met I'm….lucky I got out alive. Let's leave it at that. Come on, next heist we do you can choose. Whatever you want. Tonight though, Cherie, let's just go home. Please?" I added the last part for effect. Selena sighed crossing her arms as she gazed at me. She had grown fond of me over the short time we had known each other. I never told her so but she was a rare soul to come across.

"Fine, but I get whatever I want. I get a bigger cut of the profit too since you made me get all dressed up for nothing."

"Done and done. Now let's get out of here."

We left the rooftop together and headed in the opposite direction. Our ride was a few miles away from where we were. Once we were out of the vicinity of the party I began to relax. I even considered continuing a heist somewhere else in the city with Selena. The night was still young. I also knew she was fired up but had nowhere to put the extra energy.

As we walked I began to get a strange sense we were being watched. I frowned, glancing at Selena as I forced myself to stop being wrapped up in my thoughts. She exchanged a look with me and I knew she felt it too. We continued to walk though as we both began scanning the area around us. I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck as I began to work out a plan.

I stopped near the edge of another roof. Reaching down I pretending to be searching for something. Then I frowned, spinning to glare at Selena who had stopped to inspect the alley below us.

"You bitch!" I snarled at her. Selena looked up momentarily startled, but smirked in response. Holding up a black wallet clearly filled with a few hundred bucks.

"Not my fault I decided to take my bonus early. You should know better than to leave your stuff lying around, honey." Selena teased me. When I moved to grab her she unfurled her whip. Snapping it playfully at me just out of reach. I withdrew my staff then twirling it expertly as I glared at her.

"Just wait until I beat your ass. You won't have a pretty face when I'm done with you." I hissed at her.

When I moved in as if to hit her it was then they appeared. Rather than aiming at Selena I flew past her. My staff connecting with the first dark figure which had been in the process of shooting her. Behind me I heard the crack of her whip as she dealt with the men who had been behind me ready to pounce. Selena and I had worked out a number of small scenarios to play out in case either one of us felt we were in danger. Basically, the one we had done consisted of me about to beat her ass in for stealing my cash. When in reality it was Selena's own wallet. Where she kept it I have no clue, but it worked out well. It covered up the fact we were drawing our weapons and gave those aiming for us a false sense of security.

I whirled and spun faster than lightning as the men swarmed towards us. I bashed a few skulls of whoever came to close. Being sure to steer clear of Selena's whip as she continued to have fun off to my left. I heard a scream of pain as a man staggered past me. Gripping his face as blood streamed in between his fingers. I planted my boot in the small of his back. The man went toppling off the roof into a dumpster below. He landed with on the piles of trash bags which softened his small. Even from where I was at I could hear him moaning, so he wasn't dead.

I turned to meet our attackers and cracked my staff over the head of a man who attempted to snag me with a Taser. I raised my eyes to meet Selena's gaze who nodded her head. Turning around I attacked a few more men before I dashed back towards her. A second later I drew out a card, charged it, and threw it towards the edge of the rooftop.

The explosion alarmed several of our attackers who stopped what we were doing. It gave us enough time to beat a hasty retreat. I followed close after Selena as she descended into the first alley we came too. Below me I heard her motorcycle rev up as she pulled out onto the highway. Speeding away as I continued to flee. I risked a glance behind me just in time to see the men regrouping and coming after me again.

When I came to the alleyway which held my own ride I landed on my feet. My heart hammering in my chest I got on my bike. Beneath me the bike roared as I kicked the stand up. Speeding out of the alleyway just as the men began to appear on the edge of the roofs above me. I narrowed my eyes and leaned over the handlebars urging the bike to go faster. Once I was out and on the street I realized I had forgotten to put on my helmet. No help for it now. I continued to speed in the opposite direction. Weaving in and out of traffic as I continued to check my mirrors to see if I was being followed.

I kept going for nearly a half hour before I decided it was safe to slow down. By that time I had been going so fast I had reached the edge of Gotham City. If I had decided to keep going I would have hit Arkham Asylum. I circled around parking behind a stand of trees before I just slumped. Taking deep breaths as I tried to calm down. I took out a cigarette and lit up. Inhaling the smoke before letting out stream through my nostrils. Gazing out from the stand of trees as I thought about what had just happened.

Above anything else, I had not been expecting that. No doubt in my mind Selena was probably already safely back at home. What disturbed me was the fact those men seemed to know where we were. I cursed under my breath as I thought about what that meant. While I hated to admit it, I had to assume everything else we had was compromised. Which probably meant going back to the penthouse would be a death wish at this point. Selena no doubt would be getting her cats together and fleeing probably as I was just sitting here smoking.

"Fuck, there goes my TV." I muttered as I continued to smoke. I had nothing of great value in my own apartment. Save for some beer I had bought and the dog tags I wore around my neck there was nothing I wanted from my place. I might go back to retrieve the cash I had stashed beneath the floorboards, but other than that nothing else.

I closed my eyes for a second considering my next move. Since Selena and I had to assume we were compromised it also meant she and I would have to wait a full day before contacting each other. Even then it would be a week at the least until she and I even thought about doing another heist. We both had to go through our own channels to see where the leak had come from. At this point I would have to go sleep in a cheap motel room somewhere. I couldn't risk anything to expensive since whoever might be looking for us could possibly be searching.

I was just starting to relax when the next part happened. All I can say is that I was simply sitting there minding my own business. My bike turned off when I became blinded by a bright white light. I jumped when I heard the roar of a much _bigger_ engine then my Harley surround me. For a second I swear my heart stopped. Just as fast though the lights dimmed to a more manageable yellow. Leaving me seeing spots before my eyes when _he _stepped out.

I was still blinking when he got out of his car. He had scared me so badly I had a white knuckled grip on the handlebars of my bike. My cigarette had fallen from my lips to smoke on the ground. When I finally managed to get my head on right I wasn't about to die I spotted Batman. There was a coy smirk on his face at having caught me off guard. I gave him the middle finger still shaking at the scare.

"Fucker." I muttered when he came up close to me. For the first time I was no mood to flirt with him. At the same time I was relieved to see Batman.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings. Here especially." Batman stated stepping on my cigarette. I glared at him, but instead just shook my head. Running a shaky hand through my hair as I forced my heart to stop trying to leap out of my chest.

"By scaring the bloody shit out of me? Yeah, thanks, Dracul." I muttered causing him to scowl at me. I really could not help but think of him as a vampire. It fit him in every aspect.

"Do you know who attacked you and Catwoman?" Batman demanded. I didn't bother to ask him how he knew that. Selena had already told me Batman had a way of knowing things most people shouldn't know.

"I'll tell you if-"

Batman cut me off when his lips came over mine. I was rather shocked by the suddenness of his willingness to kiss me. After a minute I relented and reached up to wrap an arm around his neck. Seeing Sabretooth tonight had woken up old feelings in me of Logan. Even as I moved to get off my bike, forced to break the kiss between me and Batman, I wondered where the feral had gone. Sabretooth, living it up as a billionaire? When had that happened?

At this point though I was rather pleasantly distracted by the dark vigilante currently pushing me down onto the hood of his car. I didn't really feel it was my place to question Batman's sudden interest. I laid down as Batman came on top of me. His hand fisted in my hair as he tugged my head back. Biting hard into my neck with a delicious pain. Selena had told me she had slept with Batman on a few occasions. At one point their relationship, if they ever had one, had tapered off a while back. She had warned me to be careful when it came to Batman. The man had a reputation for becoming…not obsessed, exactly, but he didn't seem to even know what he himself was doing half the time when it came to people close to him. Let alone having an intimate relationship with a person on the other side of the law.

I groaned as he bit into the soft skin of my throat. Tilting my head back I didn't bother to even question the vulnerable position I had found myself in. I shifted beneath Batman hooking a leg around his to draw him closer. His knee was pressing into my already swelling erection. When he shifted delicious friction rippled up my entire body. Causing me to hiss angrily as I ground up against him as I turned my head. Our lips met again as his tongue pressed pass my lips.

How could this man taste of smoke and chocolate all at once? Sweet, but with a sharp edge which kept me on my toes. My muscles continually tensed and relaxed as Batman continued to master me. Hell, if anyone had shown up at that moment I wouldn't have given a crap. Even if it was to be arrested I would demand to finish up before gladly walking off to jail with pleasurable aches and pains to keep me grinning like a fool for the next couple of days.

I felt a hand reaching down to grope my thigh. Felt the piercing bruise as he dugs his fingers into me and shifted me to better suit his needs. My leg brushed against Batman's utility belt causing it to move on his hips. I frowned, reaching down to try and unhook it. I pawed at it for a few seconds before the damn thing came off. Hitting the hood of the car with a clink as it slid off to the side. I mused at the idea Batman must either have the area secured to be so comfortable with me removing his weaponry, or he truly didn't give a crap about who found us.

For the first time I heard Batman let out a low groan of his own. The sound was deep and primal, announcing a rut was about to take place. He rubbed the length of his body against mine causing me to squirm even more. It had been a long time since I'd last had sex with someone. Already I could feel a familiar tightening in my belly. Batman's warm breath washed over my neck as he clawed at the smooth surface of his car. Searching for purchase even as I wrapped an arm around his neck. Grinding up against him as continued spasms of pleasure wracked my body. Enjoying the sensation of his body against mine even as his grip became harder.

"You chose one hell of a time to do this." I whispered to him. Batman paused to glare at me for a split second. For a moment I thought he would just stop right then and there. Tell me to get off his car and go home with yet another set of aching balls to deal with.

"Did you have a preference?" Batman growled at me. In the dim light I could see he had broken out into a sweat. His skin slick and shiny, at least what I could see of it, from the light of the car. I chuckled, resting my head back as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hardly. I'm just curious about why the sudden interest."

"Gambit, if you don't want this…" Batman trailed off biting down on whatever it was he meant to say. I sighed, reaching down to slide my hands beneath his suit. His cape spread out like wings over me as I slid my other hand up the small of his back. I felt a zipper near the base of his neck and smiled to myself.

Without a word I slowly began to pull the zipper down. For a second it seemed as if Batman would stop me. Then he made up his mind and let me pull it all the way down. He slid out of the first part of his suit quietly. Saying not a word as he shoved it off to the side. Next was apparently my turn as Batman slid a hand beneath my own shirt. At this point I had already slid of out my trench coat. Using it as a sort of blanket to protect me from the cold metal of the Batmobile. When I turned my head I saw Batman toss my shirt beside the other one.

A thrill went through me when he paused to look me up and down. I had to admit, I knew Batman was strong but I had never imagined his body to be so perfectly sculpted. When I slid my hand across his abs his entire body shivered beneath my touch. Interesting. So Batman was the sort of man to deny himself pleasure. Now he didn't seem so frightening as before.

At that point it was just a matter getting the rest of our clothes off. When my pants were pulled off I shivered in the cold air. I was soon warmed however when Batman pressed his naked body against mine. I risked a glance down and got an eyeful. I chuckled, drawing a glare from the vigilante as he took something out of his utility belt. I blinked at the small tube which could barely fit into the palm of my hand. Then a mischievous grin crossed my face as I realized what it was.

"Lube? Really?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Batman took me up on the challenge. Other than his cape, cowl, and gloves he wore absolutely nothing else. I felt anticipation building up in my body as he squeezed a generous amount out of the small tube into the palm of his hand. In the dim light I saw the fingers of his glove shine before he paused to glance at me again. Silent askance as to whether I wanted it to go any further. How this man had that much self-control I have no idea. Only by this point I was getting ready to ride him like a Shetland pony.

Still, even I felt a second of hesitation. Here I was about to have sex with a man whose face I couldn't even see. We barely knew each other beyond a few words and chance meetings. Yet even now I didn't feel in any danger. I felt safe with Batman there. If he had wanted to hurt me he would have done it a long time ago. I nodded slightly, giving him permission to continue. The eye slits of his mask narrowed at me, but regardless he lowered his hand.

When he slid the first finger in I let out a sharp gasp. Arching my back as he pressed deeper hitting my prostate. I dug my nails into his cape yanking at it even as I thrust my hips. Moaning as I felt Batman's erection rub against my own. Above he let out his own quiet groan at the pleasure. At that point I just let it all go.

I desperately pressed my lips to Batman's chin. Felt the stiff hairs of stubble beneath my lips as I kissed him. Silently begging for more as he continued to pleasure me with his fingers. My muscles clenching and unclenching each time he brushed my prostrate. Sending sparks flying through my veins I began to moan needlessly. I felt like a drowning man even as Batman turned his head. Crushing me with his weight as he finally withdrew his fingers. Plunging into me with a loud shout which made my ears ring.

So, yeah, we fucked.

Batman's thrust were harder each time. Beneath me I could feel his car bouncing slightly as the shock absorbers were being put to the test. The slight squeaking of the car making me laugh halfway through. I got punished for my insolence with another bite to the neck. This quieted me down until I began to moan aloud again. Locking my thighs around Batman as he continued to pump into me. My erection rubbing teasingly against his abs which only made me go crazier.

By this point I was heading close to the edge. I actually panicked for a minute he would not bring me to completion. Batman would deny me my pleasure at the last second and tell me to leave. Even so I could tell by his own grunts he was close to coming himself. At the last second he reached in between us. I felt a strong hand wrap around my erection. He began to work me in time to his own thrusts before I came with a loud shout. A split second later I felt a warmth inside me as he came as well.

For a while I couldn't be bothered to move. I just lay there in a haze of pleasure. Enjoying the spasms pre-orgasm flowing over me. For the first time I noticed the stars were unnecessarily bright where we were. I blinked lazily, admiring the view. Batman said nothing his heavy breathing enough to satisfy the both of us in place on conversation. Honestly, I don't know what I would have said had he wanted to talk.

He threw his cape around my naked body and pulled me close. Not quite cuddling, exactly, but he was there. My head rested on his outstretched arm as he gazed up at the stars with me. We laid there basking in what we had just done. I felt a pleasant ache working itself over my body which only made me smile. It had been an excellent romp to say the least. One of the best ones I've had ever since my life had gone to shit five years previously.

I can't say how long we laid there. Only that eventually we both got up off the hood of the car. Batman took out a small water bottle to wash his hands off and the messier part of his body. He silently offered it to me so I could do the same. We got dressed, still not saying a word to each other. Even so I couldn't help glancing over to admire him as he systematically drew on his suit again. With an audible _click_ finalizing it as he settled his utility belt back on his hips.

"How are you?" Batman asked me. I was still dazed from our lovemaking. So when he asked the question it felt seemingly out of the blue. I turned to give him a blank stare taking a minute to find my tongue again. I think I might have left it somewhere in Batman's mouth.

"Can we do that again?" I asked tiredly. Batman frowned at my question his cape draped around his shoulders making him appear like his namesake.

"We just got cleaned up." Batman snapped at me. I laughed at how annoyed he sounded at the notion of us having sex again. He scowled at me, but it only made me laugh harder.

"Gambit…"

"Non, Dracul, you're so serious. Even after a good time like that you're still going to treat me like this? Fine, but just so you know I'm going to demand this every time you come around." I teased him. Batman glared at me his chest swelling up with righteous anger. At least I thought it was. It was hard to tell when he went into his brooding mode.

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Dracul? I like it. Besides, you don't get a choice in the matter. To everyone else you're Batman. To me, you're Dracul." I said to him. I said it far gentler then I meant to. I meant to say it as a way to mock him, but it didn't come out that way.

Batman gave me one last glare, but let the matter go. He went around to the driver's side of his car. Walking straight past me as he opened the car door. I took out a cigarette and came over. Leaning on the car door as I watched him click a few buttons. I peered into the Batmobile and raised an eyebrow at the high tech gizmos he had in there.

And no, I have no clue how half that shit works he has in that sexy car.

Batman ignored me as he did whatever it was dark vigilantes in Gotham City did with awesome cars. I suspected he might have been going over the police scanners. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied before he glanced back up at me. I suppose he could tell I had no idea what it was he was doing. It was the first time I had ever seen the Batmobile in person. Now that I got to see the inside I noticed there was a second seat. I envied the person who joined him on his nightly rounds of Gotham City.

"Do you have a safe house to lay low at for the next couple of days?" Batman asked me. I actually had to think for a minute as I considered the idea. It suddenly occurred to me Batman may just know who might be after me and Catwoman. I considered the penthouse for a second, but instead shook my head.

"I have a place in mind, but after what happened tonight I have to assume everything is compromised. I'm going to be busy looking for leaks in my network. Until I know for certain everything is secure it's best to play it safe." I told him. I have to admit, Batman was the last person I should probably be telling this to. Still, if the man wanted to take me in there was no doubt in my mind he could have scrounged up enough evidence within a fortnight to bring me in.

"Get in." Batman said to me. Before I could say anything his door shut automatically. A second later the door on the other side of the Batmobile opened up. I paused, wondering if I should or not. When the door continued to remain open I made up my mind.

I decided I could retrieve my bike tomorrow. I had other means of travel hidden around the city. I walked around and slipped into the Batmobile. The door closed as I got in. In front of me a panel lit up with several buttons and readings I could only guess at did something. Beneath me the seat was surprisingly comfortable as Batman started his car. He flicked his headlights off as the windows shifted. Suddenly I could see our entire surroundings in stark detail as they switched to some type of high tech night vision.

I gaped at this trick as Batman pulled out of the stand of trees. Being careful not to hit my bike as he pulled out onto the road. A second later I grabbed onto the door handle with a white knuckled grip as Batman stepped down on the gas pedal. Speeding up from 0 to 70 miles per hour in the space of a few seconds. I glared when Batman gave me a triumphant smirk not once taking his eyes off the road. Even though it was muffled, I could hear the roar of the engine as we raced through the night in the Batmobile. Selena was right about one thing. He sure as hell could make his car roar when he wanted too.

"Shut up." I snapped at him. Batman glanced at me no doubt enjoying how uncomfortable I was in his car. I was actually scared he might just crash.

"You don't like fast cars?"

"Keep your eyes on the damn road!"

"She has auto-pilot. We're in no danger of crashing." Batman told me calmly. His face had gone back to his usual seriousness, but I swear on the inside the bastard was laughing at me.

"Do you mind me asking where you're taking me exactly?"

"A safe place."

"You're not taking me to jail, are you? Or someplace similar to it?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Not even a hint."

"It's safe."

"Wow, I can think of so many places with that."

"I'm the only one who knows about it."

I pressed Batman, but he refused to answer my questions. After a while I gave up. By now we had already reached Gotham City and he was expertly navigating the streets. I leaned back in my seat gazing out as the world whirled past me. The excitement of the evening had begun to take its toll on me. From nearly being killed, to fleeing for my life, and next having sex with a man whose face I didn't even know. I felt my eyes drooping and for a moment wondered if it was wise to fall asleep.

Before I knew my eyes were shooting open. I sat up for a second confused about where I was. Sunlight was streaming in through an open window. I blinked, turning to stare dumbfounded out the window. Where the hell was Batman? Had it all been a dream?

It took me a minute to realize not only was I several stories up off the ground, but that most of my clothes were off except for my boxers. I rubbed at my eyes blinking rapidly as I tried to figure out what had happened. I had just closed my eyes for a second in the Batmobile. Now it seemed to be the middle of the day. I stood up and felt a familiar ache in my backside. Okay, so that part had been real at least.

Looking around I noticed the room happened to be extremely posh. As in, something a billionaire would wake up to each morning. Entirely spotless I seemed to be in some kind of suite. I glanced out the window again through the curtains and took an involuntary step back. I seemed to be at the top of a high end hotel. I looked around the room at a complete loss as to what to do.

It didn't take me long to find my clothes. They were fresh cleaned and pressed. Neatly folded on a chair not to far away from the bed. I continued to explore before I found it. It was hidden in a small corner of the room behind a statue. A folded note with a batarang placed on top of it.

I picked up the batarang rather surprised. I picked up the note as well and unfolded it. Something fell out at my feet. When I glanced down I saw to my alarm it was Logan's dog tags. On the note the hand writing was crisp and neat. It read:

_I was halfway across the city until I noticed you were missing these. Who is this man? You don't fit the description I found on the government records. These aren't yours. _

_-B_

Stunned, I picked up the dog tags and stared at them. At once feeling guilt and anger all at once. Then something hit me in the gut which I had not even thought about.

Did Batman only sleep with me to get information?


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Happy Memorial Day Everyone! I know, I know, shocker updates for this fic are more regular then my other ones. I know I have a few reviewers who follow my writing even across different fandoms. And for that, I thank you!_

_And since I don't know their name, to reply to a reviewer, yeah I know a write a lot of fics where Gambit is paired with just about everyone. This is my official Gambit/Batman fic though. I've been bringing on Batman a lot lately...on the plus side, I bought some awesome DC balls where you open them and you get a little figurine. I got Two Martian the Manhunters and a mini Flash! (Despite the fact I already have a Flash Figurine but whatever...)_

_Also, for my birthday I am getting myself a Batmobile! A small one, not the actual drive-able version even though that would be awesome...Enjoy the fic! (I think I'm secretly enjoying writing this fic to much.)_

**Chapter 10**

(Victor's P.O.V.)

"No, no, NO! You fools! How could you let them get away?!"

I sat on the couch calmly drinking bourbon. I can't say I wasn't exactly pleased when I received the news. Oswald was none to please when he was forced to inform me the plan he had laid out. When he told me about the ambush I had to hold back from grabbing him and tossing him across the room. Instead I had resorted to bearing my fangs at him. Wondering if perhaps I should skip taking my "medicine" just so I could tear him a new whole to shit out of.

"You should have just continued to watch them. Why the hell were you going after them?" I demanded of him. Oswald paused in his phone conversation to glare at me. After the night at the gala he had invited me to experience the Iceberg Lounge. I had to admit, the place was nice, but it was still a front for his criminal activities.

"I wished to give you a present, my dear friend. You've been saying how much you want those two. I thought I might just hurry it along. A show of good faith, if you will." Oswald said to me. I bared my fangs standing up to my full seven foot height so I towered over him. I noticed his bodyguards shifting nervously as they saw me getting worked up. Did they risk shooting of their boss's favorite friends, or did they protect their boss? Either way they were dead men.

"Next time, just….leave it to me, alright? Thank you for what you _tried_ to do, Oswald. I appreciate the effort, but there's a reason I don't want you to move in on them." I growled with a tired sigh. If I attacked him or hurt him in any way I would have to start all over again finding someone to track the two. And no one had quite as many connections as Oswald did. At least none I had met anyway. I slowly sank back down into my shirt.

"Is it that important to you that you be the one to capture them?" Oswald asked me bluntly. I glanced at him as I massaged my temples. He was glaring at me through his monocle. I graced him with a smile which consisted of nothing but sharp fangs.

"Call it enjoying the hunt if you want too. Now, you said you wanted me to attend a business meeting with you?" I asked him. Oswald paused, then nodded hurriedly. He even took my arm himself as he led me away. His men coming after us as Oswald began talking to me. Telling me of a new business opportunity he had planned out and how much he wished for me to attend.

So imagine my surprise when Oswald led me into a conference room filled with super villains.

No, seriously, there were villains there. We're talking Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, the Riddler, Clayface, and a couple of others whose names I can't remember. Oswald smiled when he saw me pause in the doorway. He thought I was shocked by all these people gathered under one roof. While in reality I was wondering why the hell these people had such ridiculous outfits on.

"Whose your friend, Penguin?" Poison Ivy asked looking me up and down. She was quite the attractive lady, but already I could smell rotting plant matter on her. I scratched my cheek hiding the fact I was sniffing the air. The Riddler tilted his green bowler hat forward as he gazed at me intently.

"I can answer that riddle. He's the infamous Victor Creed of _Big Cat Scents_. I've heard you're quite the hunter, Mr. Creed. Is there any particular reason you've decided to grace us with your presence?" Riddler asked me. I ignored him as I sat down at the table. Oswald sat at the head of the table with me off to his left. I still wondered what the man wanted from me so much he would insist on gracing me with such niceties.

"Now, now, Mr. Creed is here strictly to observe. He's a special friend of mine and I won't take kindly to anyone disrespecting him. Is this understood?" Oswald demanded of the group. Most of the villains nodded and I had to hold back from bursting out laughing. It reminded me of a bunch of school children listening to the teacher.

"You were saying about investments at our last meeting, Penguin?" Clayface interjected. I sat there with my hands folded in front of me. My chin resting on them as I listened to the meeting take place.

I'll skip the bullshit and say this: It revolved around taking down Batman.

I had to admit, I'd heard of some crazy obsessed people, but never have I ever heard villains who were do dedicated to the task of taking out this one man. Ivy protested a plant themed takedown for the Dark Knight, Riddler mentioned something about puzzles, Mr. Freeze lost me mentioning something about the Arctic, and basically that was it. Two-Face for the record had the most elaborate plant. I'll give the guy props for being able to always have a plan with the theme being the number two.

"Might I suggest something?" I said about two hours into the meeting. The entire room paused when I spoke up. Oswald and Mr. Freeze had been advocating the ice themed plans while I sat there enjoying free drinks. The others weren't given the same special treatment I was given. I was shocked Penguin even let them have free water.

"What could you possibly have to contribute?" Riddler demanded of me. I glanced at him feeling the sudden urge to smash his face in. He had a nasally voice which grated on my nerves. While Clayface was ugly at least you could hold a normal conversation with the guy.

"Well, it's pretty basic. It's not as creative as everyone else's…" I said crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chapter.

"But it involves a gun. The back of Batman's head. And then you pull the trigger." I stated bluntly. My suggestion was met with silence throughout the room. Even Oswald turned to stare at me as if I had just spoken a foreign language.

"Look, it's simple. You want him gone, right? I get you want revenge on the guy. You want to make him suffer. But if you've tried the same damn thing for the last, what, five years, and none of it's worked don't you think it's time you changed it up a bit?" I asked as I stood up. I thought of the many years I had spent hunting Logan.

"How many of you can even remember the actual reason why you're going after Batman? I mean the _real_ reason, by the way. None of this 'he ruined my life' crap. I bet most of you are here because of either your own damned fault or someone fucked you over when you were nobody. Am I right or am I wrong?" I demanded banging my fist against the table. Oswald jumped and glared at me his chubby face flushing. All eyes were on me now as everyone glared at me.

"You wanna kill me? Go right on ahead. You ain't gonna be the first ones to have tried and failed." I snarled baring my fangs. Then it struck me why I had meant to leave earlier. I hadn't taken my medicine tonight. The special elixir which allowed me to stay in control of myself. Even now I could feel my feral side rising up ready to fight.

"What would you know of revenge?" Mr. Freeze asked me in a quiet voice. I turned to glare at him as he to stood up as well. Rather than point his gun at me, however, he simply stood his ground.

"More than anyone should. If you really wanted the Batman dead, if any of you _really_ had the passion to take that sorry son of a bitch out you would have done it by now. You have the resources and the smarts to do it. But you know what I see?" I snarled at the lot of them.

"I see a bunch of freaks who decided their going to keep playing this game with Batman. And you know what? You're all gonna keep playing it because you're all sorry pieces of shit who get off on Batman kicking your asses. At least Joker is up front about it. And you lot say he's crazy." I spat at them.

I turned my back to a roar of protests. I heard a gunshot go off and the wall by my head exploded. I still didn't turn around as I calmly walked out of the room. When Oswald's bodyguards rushed to stop me I grabbed the first man and smashed his head against the wall. He made a soft gurgling sound as he slid down leaving a bloody streak. I reached out and threw the door shut behind me. A one thousand pound reinforced steel door Oswald had made for his special meeting room. I casually locked it, took out the control panel, and ripped off the handle for good measure.

As I stepped out into the party going on in the Iceberg Lounge I felt oddly free. Even as I smirked at the gorgeous women passing me be on the inside I had begun to panic. The effects were quickly wearing off. Already I was far stronger then I should be. I had just lost my key to the city, literally, and pissed off all the major villains who had previously been focused on Batman. Trying to control my animal urges I walked past the rest of the people at the party towards the exit.

It was as I was walking I caught the Cajun's scent.

The scent was strong unlike last time. In fact, so strong I could tell he had previously had sex. I stopped in my tracks my senses going into overdrive. I scanned the crowd my eyes narrowing as my vision continued to sharpen. I began to follow the scent tracking it through the mixture of others invading my nose. I sniffed and began to slowly weave through the crowd.

Hell, I could tell the Cajun had been smoking before or after he had sex. He preferred to use Fresh Spring to wash his body off. His last meal consisted of tacos, French fries, and beer. Even now smelling he had been aroused sent my own feral side into a craze. Had Gambit been right of front me I would have simply cleared off a table, bent him over, and fucked him right then and there.

As I turned my head I found myself near Bruce Wayne. The man was handsome, I'll give him that. He was talking to a group of other gentlemen with his newest love interest on his arm. As I began to move closer to him, the scent was stronger in his direction, towards the back the Lounge the door exploded. I ducked my head quickly making a beeline for the door. The last thing I needed was to have those idiots coming after me.

I made my way through the crowd as around me it erupted into chaos. Off to my right I spotted Bruce Wayne turn his head to glare at the oncoming villains. Just as fast however he to beat a hasty retreat through the front doors. I ignored him as I came out into the open night air. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves as I looked around for my yacht.

It didn't take me long to reach it. Already my executive assistant had the engine running. If she was surprised to see me leap the gap between the boat and the dock she didn't say so. Instead I simply reached over the side of the boat, ripped the rope off, and yelled for her to hit the gas. We pulled away from the dock and were off within minutes.

While she was making sure we didn't crash into any other boats I staggered down to below decks. I all but tore my room on the boat apart as I searched for my elixir. I eventually found it where I had left it. In a small, hidden compartment behind the medicine cabinet. I took it out and drank it down. Forcing myself to swallow even as my feral side roared demanding that I stopped.

After I had taken the medicine I sat down heavily. My hands shaking as I let the empty bottle slip from my fingers. That had been a close call on my part. I should have known better. What if I had truly lost it? I can guarantee right now Oswald's meeting room would be nothing more than splashes of crimson blood over the walls. Most people were surprised by how much one person could bleed. How much you could use it to paint the walls of a small cabin to the point where-

No, I'm not allowing myself to go down that road. Clenching my teeth I stood back up. Reaching up to adjust my tie and realized it was gone. There were also several tears in my suit from having fled the scene. I sighed, quickly undressing as I rummaged around for a clean shirt and pants. Eventually I gave up and just tore off the remains of my suit. Kicking off my shoes I got into another pair of black sacks, a white dress shirt, and grabbed a bottle of strong wine and headed up to the top of the boat. I undid the stopper, tilting the bottle back as I took a long draught.

"I take it the meeting with Mr. Cobblepot didn't go so well?" My assistant asked me. I grunted in response to her question. Wiping my mouth as I lowered the bottle to gaze back out the window at the Iceberg Lounge. Already the GCPD had begun to gather outside the billionaire playground along with several boats departing with their owners.

"You could say I got a bit mouthy while I was in there. Not quite sure what he was expecting me to say that. You should have seen them. It was completely…" I trailed off when she withdrew a gun and pointed at me. I frowned, as I looked behind me expecting to see ninjas sneaking up on me.

"Mr. Creed…"

"Ah shit, you work for him, don't you?" I asked her. I turned around to look at her as she slowly nodded her head. Her grip tightening on the gun as she continued to steer the boat. Well, she was great at multi-tasking.

"I'm sorry for this, sir. I truly am. For the record, it's nothing personal." She said. It was then I caught her voice trembling when she spoke. I took another drink of the wine unalarmed by the situation. Damn, maybe I should have waited to take my medicine. If she shot me right now I would be good as dead.

"It's never personal. Don't make me feel better none. So, what does he have on you? Kidnapped your kid? Has your beloved hanging by his feet above a vat of acid?" I asked her. She hesitated no doubt her hands beginning to shake as she held the gun on me.

"I….he…"

"Do you even wanna shoot me? Am I that much of an asshole to you?" I snapped at her. Strangely enough I felt more annoyed than angry. She shook her head as her finger began to tighten on the trigger. I glanced to the right and saw a black boat racing towards mine. I frowned, but continued to drink as I saw the vehicle approach.

"No, sir, you're the only one who ever…treated me with any ounce of respect. I'm sorry I have to do this. I'll try not to m-miss." She said stiffly. I shrugged my shoulders as I spotted the black boat pull up alongside ours.

It turned out I didn't have to do anything. Just as she began to pull the trigger something ripped through the window. The window cracked as whatever came flying through hit the gun and sent it skidding across the floor. My assistant, Sarah, began to panic when a man in black tights with a blue emblem of an eagle on his chest came crashing in a moment later. He glared at her as I leaned against a spare seat and continued to drink.

"Ma'am, am I going to have to go further?" The young man asked. I racked my brain for who this kid might be. Then it hit and I couldn't help snorting at the idea. He was Nightwing, apparently one of Batman's old lackeys. The kid turned to glare at me even as he took out a pair of handcuffs. Coming over he snapped them around the woman's wrists.

"Kinky. So on top of being Batman's bitch you're his lap dog too?" I asked. Nightwing gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen on a pretty boy. I laughed, wondering how many people I could piss off in one night.

"You could at least act grateful, Mr. Creed. The police are already on their way. Also…" Nightwing said taking something out of thin black belt. I frowned, glancing down as he came towards me and gave me a blurry picture.

"Do you know who this man is?" Nightwing asked me bluntly. I almost told him to screw off until I got a closer look of the man in the picture. I grabbed it from him and held it up close to my face. My shock causing me to lose my ability to speak.

"Where did you get this?" I asked quietly. Nightwing glared at me through the slits of his mask.

"Do you know him?" Nightwing asked me a second time.

It was a picture of Logan.

A security camera had caught a glimpse of him. Dressed in his black ops uniform the runt was crouched around a corner. His head slightly bowed as he listened to whoever was around the corner. I felt my heart clench at the sight of him. I inspected the picture closely and noticed another figure in the frame. I frowned, holding the picture up closer to my eyes.

Around the corner breaking into safe was Gambit. The Cajun didn't seem to be aware he was being watched. I touched my head suddenly feeling dizzy. I handed it back clenching my fists as my next words came out.

"Where the hell is he?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I've been on fire the last couple of days! I don't know why, but I've been super inspired. Since next week I'm going on vacation and June (which is my birthday month) is right around the corner I thought everyone would enjoy a nice surprise update. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 11**

(Remy's P.O.V.)

I have to admit, waking up to luxury is a nice change. I ended up spending the next three days confirming my network of people was secure. There were a few I suspected so I let them go. I even managed to get my laptop, TV, and cash out of my old apartment. Once that was all done I decided to just continue on staying in the luxury hotel. When I approached the front desk about how long my stay was I was told with a pleasant smile I could stay as long as need be. A special "someone" was apparently footing the bill for me until I decided to leave.

I had my qualms about Batman's sudden interest in me. Why did the man feel the need to keep me within spitting distance of him? Other than our night together he not shown much interest in establishing a relationship with me. Or perhaps I thought to much of one night of amazing sex. Perhaps it was just an unwritten deal between us. If I kept sleeping with him he would turn a blind eye to my illegal activities.

Right?

When the fourth day came around I won't lie. I was glad to see Catwoman again when we finally met up at our secret spot. When she showed up however I knew right away something was wrong. Her hands were clenched when she saw me and the first thing she did was run into my arms. Shocked, I accepted the surprise embrace as she gave me a squeeze before stepping back.

"The penthouse was burned down. They found a body and I thought…" Selena said her voice catching. I froze as I took a step back to look at her. I felt like such an ass. I hadn't even bothered to check the penthouse.

"What happened?" I asked her stupidly. Selena glared at me for a second. Her eyes were rimmed red as if she had been crying. There were bags under her eyes as well as if she hadn't had a proper sleep in days.

"I'm sorry, Cherie." I said a second later. Selena only shook her head with a tired sigh. Reaching up removed her goggles and wiped at her eyes. I pulled her into another embrace glad to see she was alright.

"I got the cats out as soon as I left. When I came back the penthouse was just...up in flames. It wasn't even an hour after we were ambushed. I thought you had gone back to look for me…" Selena said trailing off. I ran a hand through my hair smoothing it back. Guilt eating away as I remembered what it was I truly had been up to that night.

"I'm sorry, Selena. I didn't think to contact you. Those men were still following me when I left…"

"And you didn't want to risk getting me in danger. LeBeau, we're _always_ danger. It's not like you and I work nine to five jobs."

"Not during the day, at least." I added in. Selena snorted as she got over the initial shock of seeing me alive. She drew her goggles back down as she peered out over Gotham City.

"Up for a heist?" She asked me. I shook my head. Instead, I walked across the rooftop and peered over the edge. At least now I understood why Batman had put me in the hotel room. Why hadn't he bothered to mention the fact the penthouse had gone up in flames?

She and I quickly left the rooftop and began browsing the city. Selena told me she had found a few leaks on her end which she had dispatched accordingly. I told her of how I had cut off a few of my own people. Not willing to risk keeping a wide net if someone was out to kill us. We discussed how we would make up for the time we had lost. Our funds were running low as it was.

"We could steal cars again. That's always fun." Selena suggested. I laughed, giving her a sly grin as we hung out across the street from a garage.

"You just want to go for a joyride in a Porsche. Remember what happened last time?"

"The idiot had a chance to get out. It's not my fault he thought hanging on while on a motorbike was smart."

"Cherie, that was me!"

"Oh, well, you should have let go then."

"You were supposed to wait for me to get in with you!"

Selena snorted waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. I gave her a light shove acting as if I meant to throw her off the edge of the roof. Despite everything that had happened I was genuinely glad to have her back with me. Selena is perhaps the only real friend I've had in a long time. Sure, that's corny coming from me. But it makes a world of difference when you can have someone to relate too. Who shares some of your views of the world and doesn't judge you just because you're different than most people.

We enjoyed each other's company in silence. Watching as the cars passed by below us. I had begun to think about seeing Sabretooth again after so many years. I wondered, perhaps he was the one coming after us? It made sense when I thought about it. My question is though if he was coming after us, why now of all times? Or perhaps he was just after me in particular? No, that didn't make sense either. At the gala Sabretooth had clearly been there for his own enjoyment. The last thing he would want is a reminder of his past.

"Selena, do you and Batman still get around?" I asked her after a while. I had sat down on the roof for a smoke. Swinging my leg as Selena sat beside me. She had begun to focus on sharpening her claws and inspecting her whip. At my question she glanced up at me with her piercing green eyes.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" She asked me directly. I tried not to let it show, but a wicked grin had already begun to cross my face.

"Maybe." I answered. Selena's eyes narrowed as she slapped my shoulder.

"Whore! Where did you two do it? How many times?" She demanded of me. I laughed, rubbing my shoulder. While she hadn't used her claws they had still scraped me a bit.

"Only once, and on the hood of the Batmobile." I answered her. Selena's eyes widened as she stared at me. Then her face flushed as she glared at me.

"No fair! Granted, we ruined a penthouse but….fuck, I wanted to do it on top of his car! Do you know how many times I tried to get him to do that?" Selena complained. I shrugged my shoulders taking a drag on my cigarette before I answered.

"And you call me a whore. A man has needs, Cherie."

"So do I. I don't go around sleeping with just any man but you have admit, when it comes to Batman…" Selena winked at me knowingly. I found myself grinning again at the thought.

"Okay, you make a fair point. He sure drives hard though. Does he always do that?"

"Bat boy likes to keep himself in shape. I don't think he gets laid very often either. So each time he has sex is the only time he ever gets off." Selena explained. I frowned, but nodded my head. It had seemed that way with Batman when we had done it. I guess the man really was dedicated to what he did. That's more than I can say for a lot of supposed "super" heroes I've known over the years.

"You know, I honestly don't know what to expect from him. What was he like when he was with you?" I asked her. Selena paused thinking for a moment. She gave me a strange look at the question. Odd how she and I were so alike. Yet I could not imagine anyone else being able to answer my question. She tapped her chin as she fell deep into thought.

"Believe it or not, but when he and I first had…whatever it was, a relationship if you can call it that, he seemed confused."

"Confused? Batman?"

"Yeah, it was like…he didn't know quite what to do with himself. Don't get me wrong, he cared about me back then. I think he still does. Not in a romantic way, but at times he scared me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I never told you this, but back when I was operating alone I got caught by the GCPD. They took my fingerprints, picture, etc. When they ran a background check on me though they didn't find a damn thing on me. I mean, it was like I had never even _existed_." Selena explained giving me a serious look. I nodded my head, leaning in as she spoke. I almost wanted to ask her if she was making it all up, but I knew better.

"When I asked Batman if he had anything to do with it, he said yes. He was trying to protect me. It's no secret the GCPD have dirty police officers on someone else's payroll. What scared me though is the fact Bats has _access_ to that kind of information. It makes you wonder what else he knows about you. All your secrets, even the bad ones. Who you loved, who you lost…" Selena sighed shaking her head.

"And sometimes he knows thing about you not even you know. That's the worst part of it." Selena admitted.

I licked my lips my throat suddenly going dry. I sat back brooding over what she had told me By the way Selena was looking at me I figured she had never had cause to tell anyone this. Before I had always seen Batman as a good man. Someone who looked out for others. I knew he had access to information, but wiping out someone's personal files? Government ones, no doubt. He must to have taken out Selena's entire identity to hide her. I'm sure he probably had the files stored somewhere safe from prying eyes. But still….

Batman's note to me. He had run a background check on Logan's dog tags. Was he asking me who Logan was to mock me? Or was it a scare tactic? I shook my head. My Dark Knight suddenly seen in a more sinister light in my mind's eye.

"Selena, I need to take care of something. Contact me tomorrow night when you've picked our next heist." I said to her.

I didn't give her a chance to say anything else. I simply said a hasty goodbye and left. Actually, I was surprised Selena didn't follow after me. In the night sky above the Gotham skyline though I had spotted the Bat signal. It wasn't my first time seeing it, but it was certainly the first time I was headed directly towards it. Beforehand whenever I had seen the signal I would lay low for a couple of days. Now I found myself desperate to speak to Batman.

It didn't take me long before I came within a few blocks of the signal. I knew the signal didn't always work. Sometimes Batman would stand up Jim Gordon, but usually because he already knew what the situation was. At least that's what I've heard. I paused on a rooftop away from the bat signal. I was so close I could see Jim Gordon's cloud of breath as he waited. I prayed Selena had taken my hint and gone on home.

"Gambit."

His voice made me jump. I actually almost fell off the roof he had startled me so badly. A strong hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. Spinning me around and pulling me back from the edge. I smacked his hand away, glaring at Batman as he calmly gazed at me. He frowned at my refusal of his help, still stood there. Silent. Dark. Brooding. Glaring at me like I had done something wrong.

"Stop scaring the shit out of me. You're going to give me a heart attack!" I snapped at him. Batman only scowled at me as he peered over at Jim Gordon. We were to far away for the police commissioner to hear us.

"You're lucky. I don't usually give people a warning." Batman said to me in his usual no-nonsense voice. I glared at him, but now that I was over the initial shock I wondered how long he had been following me. Had he known I would be here? Or was it just pure chance we had run into each other again?

"Batman, I have to talk to you about something…" I began, but he cut me off.

"We'll have to discuss it later. Meet me back at your room. I should be there around two." Batman informed me bluntly.

Before I knew it he had left the rooftop and was already heading towards Jim Gordon. For the policeman's benefit he hardly seemed fazed by Batman's sudden appearance. I'll give the man props for being able to keep his cool at his age. Shaking my head, I could see no way to get Batman to speak to me. I even turned around to go home when a thought occurred to me.

Why didn't I just follow him? Why did I have to be the one to wait for him to come to me? Of course, in certain way that's _all_ I have been thinking about in my spare time. I still had his batarang he had left behind on the note. Turning back around I saw him leaving the rooftop just as he disappeared off to the side. With his black suit it was hard to track, but I had already picked him out. I let out frustrated groan when Batman expanded his cape and glided away.

Cracking my neck I darted after him. Even going down below to steal a motorbike in order to follow. I could hardly take a direct route, but I managed to figure out where he was going. I made good time and managed to keep him in view just long enough to see him land on a building. Did he know I was following him? Did he care? I bet now I was starting to get the paranoia most of the other criminals had when it came to Batman. Always thinking he was around every corner. He knew your every move. Every thought.

Granted, Batman is just one man. But there were rumors he had others under his control. I knew one of them was Nightwing who worked in a completely other city. Then there was the Red Robin who, apparently, ran a team of younger super heroes known as the Teen Titans. There was a smaller, younger Robin who ran with Batman from time to time. I had no idea where he was except perhaps probably safe at home somewhere. At least I hoped. Trained or not I still don't condone kids getting involved in saving innocent people.

I know for a fact there was a mercenary by the name of the Red Hood who helped out Batman. There was also Batgirl, but she was only a mere rumor. There was no doubt in my mind however she probably did exist. Then of course you have Catwoman, but she told me she didn't usually get involved anymore. Why would she? Batman clearly had everything covered right down to the small print.

Then there's me.

What am I in all this? I'm certainly not a villain, at least I never considered myself one. Sure, I stole for a living, but I only ever took from corrupt people anyway. When it came to going downtown and protecting the working girls I had begun to give them back all their money. I let them do as they pleased and for the most part they were grateful to me for it. Most of the kids I managed to get back home to their parents.

Selena used to think I spent most of the money I got from heists paying off the Penguin or some other head honcho. It took her a long time to realize a lot of the big bucks I earned went into helping other people. Paying for an apartment, making sure a family didn't get evicted, and from time to time I've gone shopping for groceries and left it right outside the door of a hungry family.

Yes, yes, I know. That's boring, right? What person in their right mind would do that? I know for a fact I'm no hero. I never tried to be and, honestly, I don't want to be. It all just boiled down to me seeing someone hurt, or hungry, or being taken advantage of and the compassionate part of me takes over. I can't stand to see someone walk past a grocery store. To look in and know there's food in there, but they can't eat it because they don't have the cash.

So, where did I stand in all this? Did my actions give me a free pass with Batman? I had the sudden urge to ask him where I truly stood when it came to him. Even as I parked the bike I had stolen and climbed up to the top of another roof my mind whirled with questions. One of my worst fears was for someone to take one look at me and call me a monster. I wanted so much to win Batman's approval, but at the same time I was scared of getting to close. Especially after what Selena had told me it made me worry about what the man might think of me.

I have some skeletons in my closet I'm not proud of. Even to this day I'm trying to redeem myself for the mistakes I've made. If Batman knew the truth of my past….would he still accept me for who I was? Does even know what I truly am?

I licked my lips as I scanned the rooftops. To my discouragement I didn't see Batman anywhere, but that didn't mean he wasn't around. He has a well-earned reputation for hiding professionally, after all. I began to walk slowly searching the shadows for him.

Batman had traveled way, way down town. In fact the part of Gotham he had glided into was considered condemned. The only reason the buildings had not been knocked down was because the mayor was too busy using tax payer money to pay for his hobbies. Since the homeless, the drug addicts, and other exiles of society came to live here the rest of Gotham City turned a blind eye. As long as no one of great value got themselves killed here hardly anyone seemed to care about this part of town. It was a miracle if even one out of five of the street lights managed to turn on after dark.

I spent probably twenty minutes walking around. I had to be careful about where I stepped on the rooftops. Some of the roofs were known for caving in unexpectedly due to lack of maintenance. I clucked my tongue feeling sorry for the poor people who had to live here. I really did make an effort to save anyone I can, but seeing this place made me wonder if anything I truly did make a difference in the big scheme of things.

As luck would have it I heard a small rustle of cloth before I actually saw him. I let out a sigh of relief as I turned around. Instead of seeing a familiar dark figure however I found myself face to face with someone I was not particularly happy to see. In fact, he and I had met several times when I had been on a heist. He had almost caught me a few times and he was perhaps the only person in this entire world I would even bother to call a "rival".

Nightwing leered at me even as I glared back at him. He and I have a bit of a reputation. When I had been traveling around the first two years searching for other mutants for a couple of mutants I had ended up in the city Nightwing protected. Back then I had only stolen when I needed too. Still, after being trained by the best it was no surprise when Nightwing began to catch on to my activities. Granted, eventually bigger game came his way he needed to concentrate on. Still, he and I had developed a ah….reputation of sorts with each other.

"I knew I'd find you here. Big surprise, finding you in this part of town." Nightwing said coolly. I tensed glaring at him as he came closer. One of the things I can't stand about this young man is that he's fast as hell. The last time he and I had met I had only just managed to escape on a fluke.

"Keep on walking, cher. I'm not here for trouble." I said as we began to circle each other. Nightwing was under the assumption I carried explosives on my person. One of the main reasons I guess he had begun to focus on me. I usually tried to avoid using my powers these last few years. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Sure you're not. Just like two weeks ago when you robbed that bank. You're going to tell me you were just making a withdrawal?" Nightwing shot back at me. I grinned despite the situation. While he was talking I saw his hand reaching for a pair of bolos.

"Non, don't go feeding me that morality bullshit. The man I was stealing from has millions, if not billions in overseas bank accounts. He made the cash with human trafficking."

"So you thought you'd cash in on it, huh?"

"No, cher, after I had the cash I busted his next 'shipment' and got those unfortunate girl's help. Why do you think the police have been on his ass lately?" I shot back at him. Nightwing frowned at what I said, but fuck him. It was the truth. I didn't take one cent from that heist. If he didn't believe me so be it.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Only I was focusing on Nightwing before I was slammed from behind. I went into a quick roll just as Nightwing threw the bolos. I won't lie, I got lucky. I popped back to my feet and ran like hell in the direction I had been kicked. Behind me I heard curses, but I didn't risk a glance back. Withdrawing my Bo staff I leapt across the cap between the two roofs. Ducking behind some old boxes when I heard a hiss through the air. A second later I heard the _shuck shuck shuck _of those damn throwing stars embedding themselves in the boxes as I continued to flee. They were similar to Batman's batarangs except they were in the shape of birds.

I continued running like hell. Dodging and weaving in between cover to avoid being hit. When I finally did risk a glance behind me I saw Nightwing was gaining on me _fast_. I didn't see my other attacker, but I didn't stop running. As I fled in my mind I wondered if perhaps the second person had circled around to cut me off. At this rate Nightwing would catch up to me and I would be off to jail.

I had to make a decision. When I came to the next alleyway I just leapt down into it. Nightwing had the greater speed and agility. In a flat out race I doubted I could outrun him. My only chance would be to outmaneuver him while I still had a lead. Without wasting a second I fled down the alleyway. Dodging around corners and leaping over trashcans faster than I thought possible. I was so focused on not getting caught I didn't really pay attention to where I was going.

All of a sudden I found myself out in the open street. I actually felt a bit of relief from being in the alleyways, but staying out in the open meant certain capture. I began to dart across just as a car came screeching around the corner. I was blinded by the headlights just as the car swerved to the right. I stared, wide eyed, as the car went into a tail spin. A split second later smashing into a wall before going still. Rocking back and forth slightly as the engine began to smoke.

Stunned, at first I just stared. Then my instincts kicked in and dashed over to the car. I wrenched the door open to look in praying the people weren't hurt to bad. To my relief other than being shaken the men inside were simply sitting there with wide eyes. When I opened the door four pairs of eyes turned to look at me. It was then I noticed the suspicious bulging bags in the back along the pistols they held.

"You guys okay?" I asked them. I guessed they were gangsters by the way they were dressed. I wasn't about to start beating on them though even if they were in the middle of a robbery. Anyone who was willing to crash into a wall to avoid hitting someone with their car had be at least a halfway decent human being.

They didn't have a chance to answer until the person I had been seeking most of the night landed with a loud thud on top of the car. I looked up to see Batman glaring down at me. His mouth set in a thin line just as Nightwing appeared a few seconds later on the rooftop above. I saw the young man smirk no doubt thinking I was caught. Pissed, I turned to Batman and crossed my arms pretending to be displeased with him.

"Cher, how many times do I have to intervene to help you catch the baddies? These men should have been in handcuffs by now. What's wrong with you?" I snapped at him. This only served to make Batman even more pissed as he came down from the hood of the car. The men inside looked as if they were about to protest, but on the sight of the bat they went silent.

"I was following them to their hideout." Batman hissed in my ear. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward when he said it. I felt a hot blush come to my cheeks which was thankfully hidden by the dark.

"Oops." I said to him as he turned around. After a minute I added:

"Sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Since it's close to my birthday, and everyone kept requesting it, I wrote a chapter from Batman's point of view. It turned out a lot better then I expected it. I rather enjoyed writing this particular chapter. Writing first person is hard for me, and for Batman it's even harder. But I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Chapter 12**

(Batman's P.O.V.)

Gambit is not who he say he is.

I ran background check on a pair of dog tags he wears. While Gambit himself is no killer, what I found about this man known as Wolverine was disturbing. And that's putting it lightly. The situation is worse now that I decided to sleep with him during a lapse in judgment. The Cajun had been showing undisguised interest in me. I decided to explore the option only to find myself pleasantly surprised. A rare occasion on my part.

Wolverine is a killer. A madman. He's had his memory wiped more times than I can count over the past sixty years. He's been a hero, a lover, a father, a husband, a dedicated partner, a torturer, and that is what I could only find after a few nights of research. There's so much, in fact, I had to send part of the files to Barbara and Tim. Dick has even begun to look at the files. Looking for patterns in this man's past.

By comparison Gambit's is straightforward. When I first came across the thief it had been to capture him. After a string of thefts which didn't match Catwoman's usual style I went after him. The only thing that stopped me from taking him in was when I saw him hand the cash from the heist back to the very victim's whose misfortune had made the money in the first place. Soon after I allowed him to continue to operate.

There were also chunks in Gambit's files which were missing. For one, I can find nothing on his childhood. I did come across a birth certificate and the fact he was exiled from New Orleans. After that he goes missing for a few years. Only to pop back up with a small scar on his forehead which indicates he had a surgery done. I managed to find out he had part of his frontal lobe removed in order to control his powers. His growing strength had scared him, and had his powers continued to grow, I doubt even Gambit would be alive right now.

After a solo career of thieving Gambit hooked up with the X-Men. A group of mutants whose original purpose had been dedicated to helping out mutant youths. From there his situation picked up only to go downhill during his last months with the team. This is where Wolverine's files cross over the thief's. The two had an affair for a number of years, and it might have even been a functioning relationship. There are videos from their training sessions which show the two constantly perfecting their techniques. The two were a dedicated team-up it would seem.

After Wolverine abruptly left Gambit stayed with the team. After that Wolverine disappeared off the map. When Gambit took up residence in Gotham I made the decision to let him keep operating. He did more good out on the streets then he would be if he were locked in Arkham Asylum. Besides, other than his choice his relationships, drinking, and his short bouts of depression he was mentally healthy.

One of the Gambit's patterns however involved me directly. His choice in people to be in a relationship with involve dangerous lifestyles. Growing up as a thief I imagine he became used to it. Where most people would back away he continued to pursue it actively. I doubt if even he was aware of his attraction to others. It was most prominent in Wolverine, but was confirmed when he became to come onto me.

When I told Gambit the reason behind the fleeing men he only gives me one of his half smirks. He knows he's in trouble with me, the bastard. I knew Nightwing had been on his tail and I had told him to run thief off tonight. I didn't anticipate the thief would be to fast for Dick. Damian, my son whose currently filling in the role as Robin, attempted to drive the thief off himself. Barreling into him from behind. Rather than turn and fight Remy decided to run for it. Circling back around before he came out in the street just now.

"Sorry." Gambit says to me with a sheepish grin. I notice how he draws closer to me when he spots Nightwing on the rooftop above us. I narrow my eyes, tempted to knock him out myself.

"Do you have _any idea_ how long I've been tracking these two?" I hiss at him unable to help myself. When one of the robbers in the car starts to get out I turn around punch him in the jaw. Effectively knocking him out as the rest of his friends take the hint. At this point I had no choice. Dick was already calling the police as he came down to stand guard beside the car. I spotted Robin coming to join us a few seconds later. Giving Gambit a strange look as he walked up.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it tonight, LeBeau." I snap at him. I'm testing to see his reaction. I've noticed the glances he gave me when he came to meet me earlier tonight. Scared, wary, questioning his trust in me. Did he fear me?

There's a flicker of surprise, but not of alarm. So he does trust me. He still questions my motivations behind me knowing his last name, however. No doubt he talked to Catwoman before coming to see me directly.

"Well, Dracul, you're the gosh damn Batman. Do something about it then if you're so displeased." He snaps back. I grind my teeth at the nickname. Of all the ones he had to choose…

"I'm expecting your help on this one. You have connections to the underground. Find out where these men's bosses are holed up. Then we'll talk." I order him. Damian glares at me, but he doesn't say anything. He suspects me and the thief are involved, but he doesn't bring it up.

"Wait, now hold on-"

"I have work to do. You're holding me up." I say to him brusquely. Instead, Gambit comes up and grabs my arm. I spin around and glare at him. He glares back at me unfazed by my look. I can tell he's scared of me. He's one of the few people who doesn't come flying at me in a blind rage. He wants to challenge me, but he knows he'll lose.

"I can see that, Batman. But the fact is this is important, cher. If you have other work to do then let me help so it gets done faster. As for these men…" He turns and looks at them. I can tell just by his face he has no clue who they are. So, Gambit was not heavily involved in the criminal underground. Good.

"I'll dig up what I can, but I can't guarantee anything. I have questions for you."

"Get in line. He'll never answer them." Robin snaps walking up to look up at Gambit. At first the thief pauses to look down at my son. Then starts to study him in earnest with a look of alarm.

"How old are you, young man?" Gambit asks with obvious concern in his voice. I frown, but I don't say anything. Damian frowns at the question. It was one of the reasons I had him attack Gambit. If the man has one soft spot, it's children.

"Old enough. Why? What's it any concern of yours?" Damian demands. Gambit looks back at me and shakes his head disgustedly. Oddly, I feel a bit guilty at his look. Despite my son being highly trained for these nightly escapades he took with me I find it a bit of a surprise. Not even Gordon seemed alarmed by the fact I had chosen a child as my backup.

"You're a kid, cher. You shouldn't be fighting at such a young age." Gambit says looking at me as he says it. His tone dropping and taking on a venomous edge.

"You didn't train him too-"

"My life is my own, good sir. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of it." Damian instructs the thief. He has an air of authority about him. Despite being my son I'm sometimes amused by how he speaks to other adults. I know in particular he drives Alfred crazy with the way he orders him around. Gambit, for his part, simply gazes down at my son. There's still concern written over his features. Actually, I'm rather surprised Damian didn't say more to dismiss the thief. At this point I would have expected my son to tell Gambit to leave him alone.

For a second Remy said not a word. He looked rather surprised by what my son had said. I noticed Dick watching with vast interest. Damian never treated anyone with a level of respect but me. Even then he tended to be brusque and to the point. After a moment the thief frowned and shook his head. Turning his full attention to my son. I had the feeling the man may have completely forgotten the request I had made of him.

"If you say so, young man. But you should still wait a few years before you to decide to dedicate your whole life to this affair. It's not something you can just set down at the end of the day and say, 'Fuck it. I'm done.' This kind of shit comes back to haunt you when you're older." Gambit stated matter-of-factly. From the corner of my eye I noticed Dick frown, but nod just the slightest bit.

"I'm well aware of the risks. It needn't concern you." Damian stated just as calmly. I wondered what drove him to be so polite to the thief. He was talking to Gambit with a level of respect I had never heard of before.

"You say that now, but what about you're older? When you're in your mid-twenties and realize you've missed out on life? I'm not saying you have to settle down or anything, but still…" Remy paused with a slight frown on his face. Trying to find the words with the way to explain to my son.

"You mean have my own life? Live it?" Damian suggested. Gambit paused, but nodded in the end.

"Exactly, cher. No offense, but you're young. Very young. Fighting crime is all well and good, don't get me wrong. But at, and forgive for saying this, but at you're age it's a bit dazzling. It's action. You're on the move. When you get older you find you have to be…patient with life. That no matter what you do you may not be able to change certain things. Not all the battles you fight are worthwhile."

I could hear the edge in Gambit's voice as he talked. It was with a passion, but carried an edge of sincerity. He meant what he said. I watched Damian as he listened. Absorbing what the thief said. I half expected him to question the thief about his own life choices. Instead, Damian simply nodded his head.

"I'll consider what you've said, sir. But I believe at this time I'm going to continue down the path I've chosen." Damian said. Remy sighed, but glanced at me once more. His eyes damning me for what he apparently thought I made my son do.

"He chose this for himself. Not me." I said to him. Gambit shook his head, but didn't snap at me this time.

"Fine, Dracul, but you better protect him. Or your ass is mine. I'll go see what I can find on these two. I don't guarantee anything though." Gambit retorted.

When the police sirens sounded in the distance the thief made his retreat. I could tell he still wanted to talk. I had every intention of giving him the opportunity. I would not be able to answer most of the questions he had for me though. About who I was, my personal life, and of course my secret identity. I gave Nightwing a hand signal to indicate for him to let the thief go. There was no reason to try and pursue Gambit at this point. I knew where he was, and to my surprise he had remained in the hotel room I had set up for him.

I left a few seconds later with Robin. We continued our patrol as I headed in the direction the men had been. The rest of my night had been soured though. I had no more leads and the men had refused to talk. I promised myself I would interrogate them once I had the chance. Let the police have their crack at them until tomorrow night.

The rest of the night proved uneventful. We stopped a robbery, but all that was needed for me to make an appearance before the thug dropped his gun. He begged me not to hurt just as the police were arriving. I left him sobbing on the street handcuffed. An hour later I headed back to the Batcave. As Damian was removing his suit I sat at my computer to get some research done.

I gazed at the videos before me. I was interested in particular of the one where Gambit trained with the man named Wolverine. I watched as the thief whirled out of reach of those deadly claws. Practically dancing as he laughed at his partner. Wolverine for his part seemed either pissed half the time or on the verge of a killing spree. He reminded me a bit of Killer Croc with the way he fought. Only with a deadly efficiency of a highly trained assassin coupled with the savagery of an animal. A rare combination, and one I had to wonder which had been created by him or the people who had used him over the years.

I raised my head when I noticed Gambit stumble. He had grown to confident in his own abilities and had tripped over an obvious trap. Wolverine noticed this and was on him in a second. I clenched my fists fighting the urge to reach at the computer screen. Of course Remy had survived the confrontation. Or else I would not have been able to talk to him tonight.

Still, it made me sweat when Gambit managed to roll out of the way in time. Wolverine stabbed his claws deep into the ground where the Cajun had been only a split second before. He yanked his claws out without any trouble and went for the man again. I narrowed my eyes when the thief drew out a card, held if for a moment, and then threw it in the direction of his pursuer. A moment later an explosion went off forcing Wolverine back several paces.

"Do you love that man, father?"

I turned to look at Damian. He was the spitting image of me when I was a boy, save for the knowing green eyes. I didn't answer him right away. Despite our one night together I had begun to find I did indeed have feelings for the thief. It didn't help the fact that the thief had struck up a close friendship with Selena. There were times I found myself jealous of the thief. Despite his hardships he still managed to not only find happiness, but still forge a strong friendship.

"No, I don't love him. I care for him, but only because he's compassionate. It's to the point where for a man in his position it's a weakness. I'm rather shocked by the lengths he's gone to help other people." I informed him. After a minute I found I had to ask the question.

"Damian, what do you think of him?" I asked my son. My son gave me an annoyed look as if I should know the obvious. Despite his age my son was hard to read. He had grown up at an early age due to his mother Talia's upbringing in the League of Assassins.

"You should hope mother does not catch wind of him. She would be very jealous if she find out you were having an affair. With another man no doubt. She would be deeply offended. As am I, father." Damian stated haughtily. I hid the smile I felt on the inside. Instead I settled for weaving my fingers together as I gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Talia would not truly attempt to kill him, would she? I never took her for the jealous type." I commented. Damian huffed his small chest swelling as he glared at me as if I should know better. Which I probably should when it concerned him and his mother.

"Despite what you may think, father, mother still thinks of you as exclusively hers. She tolerates you when you seek a harlot or two. She understands you are a man with needs. But to satisfy yourself with another man? I personally have nothing against this Gambit person."

"You seemed to show him quite a bit of respect when you spoke to him this evening."

"He was showing concern for my person. While his worry was misplaced, I appreciated the fact he gave me the proper respect for someone of my standing. That is no reason to treat him as if he were a lesser human being then me."

I found myself mildly surprised by my son's words. It was not every day Damian met someone he liked after the first meeting. It had taken me a long time to even gain his trust. There were days I believe he still struggled with the idea of even having a father in his life. With Gambit, however, he seemed to take the thief for who he was at face value. Looking back on it now I had to admit the thief had been truthful with everything he had said to Damian.

"Don't mistake what I say for me liking him, father. I hardly know this man, but I have no quarrel with him." Damian stated no doubt seeing the flicker in my eyes. I said nothing to this as he turned around and walked away. There was no doubt in my mind what my son said was true, but at the same time even I could see it. Gambit had landed in my son's good graces with hardly any effort.

I continued my research into the small hours of the morning. It wasn't until Alfred appeared with some tea and dinner I realized how long I had been up. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I sat back in my chair. Only now realizing how exhausted I was. A pounding headache had been forming and I still had to be up before ten in the morning to deal with my executives.

"Thank you, Alfred." I said. Reaching out I accepted the cup of tea with relish. I took a sip and felt my body unwinding as I drank. Alfred glanced at my screen where I had been going over some documents. In the corner a video was playing of where Gambit had been in a fight with Wolverine. It was after the battle, but the thief had stopped to shout sexual suggestions to his partner who was standing amidst a mountain of slashed robots. Clearly exhausted and angry as Wolverine gazed at the Cajun as if he wished to break him in two over his knee.

"A rather spirited young man, isn't he?" Alfred stated calmly. I nodded my head, putting the tea aside as I gazed at the video again.

"This is from nearly seven years ago. The man today doesn't act like that anymore. He's a bit more washed out around the edges and haggard, but he still cracks that maddening grin of his from time to time." I explained. Alfred was the only person I had fully revealed my interest in the thief. Alfred studied Remy for a while longer saying not a word.

"Do you think this wise, sir? In the past your partners have been…rather questionable to put it lightly." Alfred stated. I chuckled at his words shaking my head.

"Have you seen Gambit? He's practically normal compared to the others. I see your point though, Alfred. I'll be sure to exercise caution with this one. However…" I said as I leaned forward. Watching with not a bit of anger as I watched my thief lean forward to give Wolverine kiss on the cheek. Rather than shove the other man away the feral man accepted the kiss grudgingly. Giving a grunt at the affection, but at the same time sheathing his claws. He reached out a second later to draw the Cajun closer to him. I had to look away as Wolverine returned the earlier kiss with a much deeper, passionate one.

"I'm beginning to expect there's much more going on. Dick found out one of Wolverine's rivals is currently posing as a businessman in Gotham. He also found security footage of Wolverine tracking Gambit." I said pulling up the file for Alfred to see. Glaring accusingly at the image as I saw Remy's turned back. There was more footage, of course, but the video only consisted of Gambit stealing some jewels before slipping out the window. Wolverine had gone in the opposite direction as soon as the thief had left.

"You believe this man to be at the center of it all? Do you think him aware of what is going on around him?" Alfred asked me. I frowned. I had already considered the fact Gambit might be behind the entire thing, but after spending time with him and several solid alibis I had to dismiss that fact. My thief had no idea the war which was beginning to brew around him.

"Only time will tell, Alfred. Let's hope I can put the pieces together before innocent lives are put at stake." I stated. I turned off the computer and got up ignoring the dinner. Dick could eat as I heard him come into the Batcave.

I had a certain thief to talk to tomorrow night.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Ever have a really good night's sleep and wake up still tired? That's been happening to me lately. Lots of fun...well, anyway, I had a lot of fun typing this chapter. Enjoy you guys and thank you for all the reviews. :)__  
_

**Chapter 13**

(Remy's P.O.V.)

I didn't make much headway in Batman's investigation. I made a few inquiries, even shook down a few people myself, but to no avail. From what I could gather it was just your average robbery. It was only by a tip from one the working girls I helped out that I even had something to tell Batman when he showed up at the hotel. I had returned hours earlier only to collapse on the bed as soon I came in. I actually woke up to the man himself shaking my shoulder.

"Do you have anything?" Batman demanded of me. I blinked wearily, still coming back to reality as I tried to answer his question.

"Penguin's men, money was insured, wanted to make some easy cash." I blurted out. Batman frowned, but nodded his head at the information.

I rolled over to let my head drop back onto the pillow. Instead of letting me rest though I felt Batman's gloved hands on me again. This time he actually climbed on top of me. I coughed, shocked by his weight as he started to make out with my neck. I actually yelped as I came fully awake. I had not even sat up all the way when I felt one of his hands already sliding down the front of my pants.

"Whoa, cher! Stop it! Batman get….OFF ME!" I snapped at him. Rather reluctantly Batman got off me. He had his entire cape around him and stood there glaring at me. I knew my face was flushed as I sat up all the way. It was then I noticed how tattered his suit was. I pushed my hair back and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night.

"What the hell happened to you, cher? You looked like you got into a fight with a blender and lost."

"Try a shredder, and I didn't lose. But I'm pissed right now. And right now the only person I want is you." Batman stated so bluntly I was rather shocked. I sat there gaping at him in complete shock. He had turned on the beside lamp for me so I could better see him. Still, I had never expected him to show up as he did.

"Let me at least make some coffee first, Dracul. Then we can get to the fun stuff. I actually wanted to talk to you anyway." I told him as I stood up. I half expected Batman to shove me down to go on with the at then and there. Instead, he respected my wishes and let me go into the kitchen. I felt bad for the man actually. There were quite a few rips in his cape I had not noticed until just now. He did indeed look as if he had been in a rather rough fight.

"You okay, cher? Do you need first aide?" I asked him. Batman shook his head at my offer. I shrugged, and went about making coffee. I felt his eyes on my back as I took out two cups. I knew he had to be keeping an eye to make sure I didn't slip anything into his drink.

When the coffee was done I poured a fair amount into both cups. I held up a thing of creamer only for him to shake his head. I got a nod for a small amount of sugar and put that into his cup. I liked my coffee sweet when I wake up in the morning. I could not stand to drink it black unless I absolutely had too.

I handed Batman his mug and sat down at the table. He remained standing and slowly drank his own. If I had not been shocked by him practically humping me while I was in bed I would have laughed at the scene. Seeing Batman standing in a well lit room calmly sipping hot coffee would have had me rolling on the floor. Instead, I found myself simply studying him as he drank. Even though I couldn't see his face he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Thank you. I see you've made yourself at home." Batman stated looking around the room. I shrugged my shoulders as I gazed at the room myself. I had gone and bought groceries, and my computer was out on the desk. It was not the one I used to send my personal e-mails, but I had done a bit of general research on it over the past couple of days.

"I got tired of eating all the rich food they kept serving. Don't get me wrong, I like a lavish meal as much as anyone. But after the third day I just could not take it anymore. I have to cook my own food, Dracul. It drives me insane if I don't." I told him. If he was surprised by my statement he certainly didn't say so. He did stop drinking his coffee however to set it down on the table beside mine.

"You cook?"

"I didn't exactly have a chance to simply stroll into any restaurant I wanted to sit down for a meal. After I while I just got tired of eating anything out of a box and just started making my own food. I can even make crepes when I'm in the mood for them." I told him. Batman nodded his head as I bragged about my culinary skills. Then with a bit of a shock I realized he could probably give less of a shit if I could make crepes versus toast. He must have shown up here for only one reason.

"Here I thought you simply conjured it out of midair. I was beginning to suspect why the coffee tasted good." Batman stated. I looked at him sharply, but to prove his point he picked up his mug again. Taking a long drink as he gazed at me knowingly. It's amazing what you can tell about a person just by the tone of their voice and body gestures.

"If I said I poisoned it?"

"Would you have done it for your own amusement or mine?" Batman shot back at me. I grinned, unable to help myself.

"I'm not sure if that's a threat or a compliment."

"It's both."

"How charming."

"Can you make crepes right now?"

"Maybe. Why, you hungry?"

"I'm just curious about how you make them."

"Do you cook?"

"I'll tell you after I taste yours first."

I let the matter drop. There was no reason to try and get him reveal himself any further. I had questions burning inside of me, but I could hardly bring myself to say them. Other than Selena I did not have much of an opportunity to actually cook for anyone else but myself.

I got up from the table to take out the ingredients. As I began to prepare a pan and get out a spatula I watched Batman from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be studying a painting before moving away. I rolled my eyes when he glanced at my pile of dirty clothes. I usually cleaned up after myself rather well, but when you don't have many visitors it starts to seem unnecessary to keep the place spotless.

It didn't take me long to make the food. I put the crepes on one plate and brought it back to the table. Batman paused when he saw what I had done, but did not question this fact. Instead he pulled a chair closer to my side of the table. We ate the crepes in silence. I watched as he ate the food delicately. As if he expected it to lash out at him. Up close I could admire Batman's strong chin and his throat. I wondered if underneath his mask he was handsome. Or did he wear it because he was ugly?

"So, how do they taste?" I asked him. Batman paused as he finished his last few bites. He glanced at me for a full ten seconds before answering.

"Delicious. Where did you learn to make them like that?"

"Trial and error, honestly. Once you do it a couple of times though it gets easy. Mine don't always come out like I want them to though." I admitted. I picked up the plate to dump it back in the sink. I poured me and Batman some more coffee.

We drank our coffee in silence. I wondered, was he stalling like I was? Batman did not strike me as the type of person to simply drop in for a bite to eat and coffee. I mulled over this while gazing into my coffee. I certainly had no issue with Batman dropping in for a quickie. The manner he had woken me up in had been a surprise, but his eagerness was refreshing. For his part the man said nothing. I had to give the vigilante props for being so patient with me. Had it been the other way around I don't think I could have shown the self-control he did.

Getting up from the table I walked away from him. Batman stood up as well glaring at me as I went over to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed pretending not to see him. I hid my grin at the sight of the man glaring at me. I knew what he wanted, alright. Brushing back my hair I hummed softly to myself.

"Dracul, come here." I said teasingly. Batman obeyed my order coming over to the bed. His eyes were narrowed as if waiting for me to hit him. I grinned up at him turned on by the way he stood over me. Up close I could see Batman's nostrils flaring. He looked as if he were about to go into a life or death fight. Poor man.

"Will you kiss me?" I ordered him. Imagine my shock when he bent over to do just that. I let out a low groan when he put a hand on the back of my head. Holding me steady as his tongue entered my mouth. Unlike before where he had been dominating me this kiss was far more gentle. There was still heat behind it, but I could tell how truly tired he must be.

I groaned when he began to push me back onto the bed. I let him do it unable to resist. Batman only stopped long enough to press something on his utility belt. Automatically the lights in the hotel room turned off. The only light coming in from the street below. There was just enough I could see part of the vigilante's face. The white eye slits of the mask seeming to glow in the dim light.

"You're something else." Batman whispered to me. I didn't know how to respond to such a comment. With a shrug I simply tangled my legs in his. Reaching down to take off my shirt to cast it to the floor. Unlike before we weren't outside doing it on the hood of the car. Instead we were inside away from prying eyes. We could take our time.

Batman had different plans it seemed with how things would proceed tonight. Unlike before he didn't immediately begin to get undressed himself. He let me take off his utility belt and cast it off to the side. When I reached to remove his shirt instead he caught both my wrists in his hands. I hesitated, looking up at him as his gaze locked with mine. After a minute I gave him a slight nod of my head as he pinned my wrists back above my head.

I let out a low hiss when Batman began to make out with my neck. No doubt leaving a line of hickeys for Selena to tease me about the next time I met up with her. I growled attempting to kick Batman as I felt my arousal go up a few notches. Damn bat brat, I hated being teased.

Ignoring my protests Batman pressed his knee in between my legs. Just enough to make me even crazier as he reached down. His strong fingers massaging my thigh and holding me down to prevent me from grinding against him. I hated this feeling of being trapped, but at the same time loved it.

I kept forgetting how strong Batman was. Despite how I tugged at my wrists, no matter how hard I tried, I could not break his hold. Not that I wanted to, of course, but it certainly heightened the experience. The only part of me not trapped where my legs. I tried to knee Batman in the stomach to get him to give me more, but he continued to tease me. Rubbing my swollen member through my pants with the palm of his hand from time to time to distract me.

I moaned tilting my head back as I began to sweat. No matter how I shifted or twisted my body I was inevitably this man's prisoner. Even when I pressed myself against Batman's leg I could barely grind against him due to him keeping my hips pinned down. Every few minutes he let me when he began to make out with me. Only to maddeningly stop me after a few seconds of sensory bliss.

Growing desperate I started biting Batman's tongue in punishment when began to make out with me again. He grunted, but hardly seemed to care as he bit back. I let out a shuddering gasp when I felt his free hand move in between my legs again. With agonizing slowness he pulled down my zipper. I felt my erection pulse at the thought of him touching me down there.

"Do you want to cum?" Batman whispered into my ear. His voice deep and husky with lust. I meant to curse him out when I felt his hand slip into my boxers. Wrapping around my member as he gave it a sharp squeeze. What came out of me was a desperate cry as I arched my back begging for more.

"You fucking bastard." I spat at him. I was punished with another squeeze as he began to gently massage my erection. I felt tears of frustration at wanting a release so badly. I never knew this man to have me begging this early in the game. At the same time I craved it. There were very few people who could make me this aroused in such a short amount of time.

"Wrong answer, Remy." Batman whispered. I could feel his lips moving as he spoke into my ear. Barely able to concentrate as I moaned from this exquisite torture.

"Ah…fuck, cher, yes. Just….just finish me off already…" I begged. Batman paused to gaze down at me. I could see he was breathing heavily as well. This man had to be just aroused as I was if not more so.

"And if I said no? I just left you like this? Would you hate me for it?" Batman whispered. I frowned, opening my mouth to answer only to let out another sharp cry. He had begun to jack me off only to stop after a only three strokes.

"Yes, cher. I'd come hunt you down, tie you up in your damn cape, and fuck you until you were begging me for mercy." I hissed at him. To my shock Batman only smirked at my threat.

"If you could catch me."

"Fuck you!"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Batman asked me.

I groaned as he began to stroke me again. My entire body shuddered as I began to thrust my hips in time to his hand. Relief surging through me as my trapped body begged for more. Pleasure lancing up my belly to take over my entire body. I knew I had to be a sweaty mess. With flushed cheeks and a desperate need to get off I hardly cared. I was digging my heels into the bed with each teasing pull he gave my erection.

I finally came with a loud shout. My back arched all the way off the bed when it happened. Only to leave me gasping in its wake I fell back onto the bed. Shaking uncontrollably as Batman finally released his grip on my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Drawing him down for a deep kiss. I groaned as I felt Batman work off my pants the rest of the way.

He took me right there on the bed while I was still recovering from my own orgasm. By the time he was done I could already feel myself stirring for another round. I enjoyed Batman's heat as he let me reach beneath his shirt to rub his chest. Getting revenge for my earlier teasing as he let out a soft groan of his own. I knew Batman's weaknesses well in bed. Selena had given me a few tips about the man's weak spots. Within minutes I had the man gasping beneath my touch as he glared up at me through narrowed eyes. No doubt probably knowing I had received my forbidden knowledge about him from Selena himself.

We spent the next three hours having sex off and on. I honestly could hardly remember the last time I had ever experienced such a session. Unlike before we took our time. Often teasing one another until the other eventually climaxed. After few rounds Batman his cape wrapped around me like wings. Holding me close as we dozed on the bed. My head tucked beneath his chin as I nuzzled close to him.

I honestly had no desire to move from the spot. I could have fallen asleep right there beside Batman given the chance. To soon however I heard a slight buzzing sound. I frowned when I felt Batman shift beside me. He rose up and grabbed his utility belt. A light on it had begun to blink as the annoying buzzing continued. Stubborn, I pushed the vigilante back onto the bed and laid on top of him. My head on his chest as Batman worked to remove a small walkie-talkie on his belt. Seemingly ignoring me as I wrapped myself back in his cape.

"What is it?" Batman asked. I felt his chest rumble when he spoke. His voice guttural from our constant lovemaking.

"I found security of the man you were looking for. It's only a few hours old." A voice spoke up. I blinked, raising my head with a frown as I recognized Nightwing's voice. Batman's eyes locked with mine. No doubt he knew what I was thinking. Batman put a finger to my lips to keep my quiet as he spoke.

"I'll be there within a few minutes. Don't do anything until I get there." Batman ordered. With a click he turned off the walkie-talkie as he sat up.

Reluctantly, I moved so now I was sitting in his lap. Batman sighed gazing at me intently as I glared at him. I didn't want him to leave just now. I wanted this man all to myself for the rest of the night.

"I have to go." Batman said to me. Albeit he did it gently I still frowned at him. Displeased our time had been cut short by the call.

"I know. Will you come back tomorrow night?" I asked him. Batman sighed, reaching up to touch my cheek. He ran a gloved thumb over my lips before giving me a gentle kiss.

"I'll be busy for the next couple of nights. I'm tracking down a killer. You should stay here where it's safe." Batman ordered me. I clucked my tongue even as he stood up. I latched onto his cape refusing to let him leave even as he stopped to glare down at me.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Remy, I have to go."

"Non."

"I have a job to do."

"Non."

"Last chance…"

"Non."

"I'm not playing this game with you. On another night, perhaps, but not tonight." Batman said his tone growing a bit sharper. I glared, but finally released my hold on his cape. He gave me another parting kiss before whispering in my ear.

"I'll come back when I can. We still need to talk." Batman answered.

I watched as he opened the sliding glass door. This time making no attempt to disappear when I wasn't looking like he usually did. Clipping his utility belt back on I watched as he took out a batclaw. After a soft hiss Batman leapt onto the rail and leapt off. I managed to see him for just a few more precious seconds before his black form merged with that of the night.


End file.
